Frozen Soul
by Sakura Zala
Summary: El descubrimiento de eso que le da un significado a seguir viviendo… le da valor a la vida… y es precisamente el regalo que ella me dio…
1. Sentimiento natural

La única manera de hacer realidad el deseo… era a través de mágicos sueños en los que compartía con él…, mientras esperaba el momento en que por fin escuchara hermosas palabras salir de sus labios. Hasta entonces le cuidaría y apoyaría en todo momento, creyendo en que el amor de Juvia lo alcanzaría…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 1 "Sentimiento Natural"**

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes. Se ha convertido ahora en el punto de ataque principal del Gremio oscuro de Royal Court.**

**¿La Razón?...**

**El Snow Fairy, el mago sublime que traerá consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca, que dará inicio a la Tercera Gran Era de Hielo…**

**Como resultado de los disturbios y de la persecución por el enigmático Snow Fairy aún no nato, Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, han decidido alejarse del gremio de Fairy Tail por algún tiempo, mientras entrenan y piensan en la manera de poder contrarrestar el plan del enemigo.**

**Desde entonces ha pasado 1 semana…**

-Tal vez… lo único que le queda a una persona como yo es pensar que puede llegar a hacer algo… aunque muy en su interior no esté completamente convencido de sus propias palabras…, -trata de razonar consigo mismo Gray, mientras yace sentado en una roca a la orilla del camino.

Se encontraban caminando en medio de un prado silvestre que parecía jamás iban a ver su fin, el sol del atardecer apaciguaba la situación, ya que en lugar de percibirse quemante y abrazador, llenaba de calidad la atmósfera. Juvia, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en otra roca y miraba hacia el suelo sonriente por encontrar pequeños racimos de florecillas brotando de la tierra, eleva rápidamente la mirada hacia él tras escucharlo.

-Por supuesto que Gray-sama podrá enfrentarse contra algo como esto…, -habla seria mirándolo al rostro, pero el mago no deja de ver hacia el horizonte.

-Las palabras de aliento son hermosas Juvia… pero no siempre son lo importante para conseguir el resultado victorioso de una batalla…, más si son pronunciadas por la persona a la que quieres proteger… y que ya una vez no pudiste hacerlo…, -cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos al rostro preocupado.

-¿Por qué de repente dices esas cosas Gray-sama?... Cuando nos fuimos de Fairy Tail estabas tan decidido a terminar con esta locura del Snow Fairy de una vez…, -no deja de mirarlo, pero aún así no se anima a ponerle una mano encima.

-Quizás… me apresuré… y… mis tonterías te arrastraron junto a mí… otra vez…, -despeja su rostro y se dispone a mirarla finalmente, al hacerlo clava sus orbes grisáceos en los azules de la chica. -¡Se supone que hago todo esto para protegerte!, -frunce el seño y aprieta los puños, -pero no hago más que ponerte en peligro…, -baja la mirada una vez más, pensando demasiado en las cosas.

-Gray-sama…, -al ver que él ha desviado la mirada, dirige la suya hacia el firmamento, -hablas como si hubieras obligado a Juvia a venir hasta acá… obligado a Juvia ha permanecer a tu lado… pero sabes muy bien, que lo que más desea Juvia en este mundo es precisamente eso…, -llegado el momento de pronunciar su última palabra, puede sentir como la mirada de Gray se ha clavado en su rostro, por lo que voltea hacia él, -Y es eso… lo que hace más feliz a Juvia…, -no importa de qué situación se trate… mientras te encuentres al lado de Juvia… Juvia será inmensamente feliz…, -le sonríe ya con un par de lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos arqueados, -porque Gray-sama finalmente ha dicho que Juvia es importante para él… y que desea que Juvia exista para poder compartir con ella.

-…Juvia…, -se sorprende un poco por su argumento, pero le fue bastante como para evadir la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos y cambiarlos por la expresión de alegría y cordialidad que brindaba siempre, por lo que sonríe abiertamente y se levanta de la roca, al ver sus actos, Juvia sonríe de la misma manera y tomando la mano que él le ha ofrecido para levantarse, así lo hace. –Entonces lo mejor será que sigamos caminando, así como vamos no llegaremos al pueblo antes del anochecer y no encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos.

-¿Quedarnos?..., -abre grandes los ojos la maga de agua, -¡¿Un lugar para pasar la noche junto a Gray-sama?, -se coloreó rápidamente de rojo encendido y su rostro empezó a humear.

-No me digas que tienes pensado pasar todas las noches a la intemperie jajaja, yo podría hacerlo, pero…, -se apena un poco por el comentario que le cruzó por la mente, -tengo que pensar que no me encuentro solo…, -voltea a verla encontrándose con el hermoso rubor que se ha posado sobre las blancas mejillas de la Loxar, quien parada aún a su lado deja escapar 2 corazones de sus ojos al verlo tan cerca, los cuales en un parpadeo se volvieron en rubor para colorear aún más sus mejillas, al tenerlo tan cerca, podía apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, cautivada principalmente por sus hermosos ojos de iris color grisáceo, adornados por aquellas perfectas pestañas gruesas y oscuras, seguida de sus labios, aquellos que difícilmente dejaba de mirar, repartiendo sus observaciones entre ellos y sus orbes.

El mago de hielo pudo notar su nerviosismo enseguida, por lo que sonríe divertido o más bien… entusiasmado… para él también era extraña la sensación que recorría sobre su espalda, pecho y rostro, ¿podría tratarse de las mariposas tan mencionadas? O un ataque de hormigas aún no catalogadas como tales… por lo que da un paso hacia adelante y con esto la Loxar da un paso hacia atrás sin notarlo, como si inconscientemente tratara de escapar de la revolución de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho de sólo mirarlo frente a ella, pero la cercanía de los árboles se volvió cómplice de la unión de aquella pareja aún no tan compenetrada, encerrándolos en una burbuja de sentimientos incontenibles, al sentirse rodeados de la casualidad ó… el simple destino inevitable de no dejar pasar un segundo más lejos uno del otro. Juvia con su paso, había chocado la espalda contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, por lo que aunque quisiera… ya no tenía escapatoria y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por la emoción que le provocaba tal posición cerró los ojos mientras recorría el camino de los centímetros restantes hacia el rostro del Fullbuster, donde le toma de las mejillas con las manos y así le acerca hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso que en un principio se percibía violento y quemante, pero luego de unos segundos se fue transformando a la serenidad y ternura, como si en lugar de encontrar la pasión desenfrenada que buscaban uno en el otro, hubieran encontrado el nido del nacimiento del amor más puro y delicado, era la segunda vez que se besaban… pero con el paso del tiempo, aquellos besos se repartían de manera más sentimental, como si con ellos trataran de darle a conocer al otro todo lo que dentro de ellos tenían para dar… y para hacer sentir lo amados y especiales que eran para ellos.

Sin notarlo… el beso se transformó en varios besos seguidos uno del otro, en espacios cortos para recuperar el aliento y mirarse emocionados entre sí. Habían descendido hasta la base del tronco del árbol, cual la debilidad que les causaba el uso de la energía de esa manera, les debilitara hasta las piernas.

De un momento a otro, cual la intensidad le hubiera subido hasta la cabeza, el Fullbuster la toma de la cintura y recostándola en un impulso, quedó al lado de Juvia recostada sobre el pasto, con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre una de sus pechos, pudo sentir como encajaba perfectamente en su palma, al notar lo que estaba pensando se asustó un poco y trató de quitar su mano, pero fue la misma maga de agua quien lo detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la suya, mientras con la otra lo toma del rostro para que la mire, aún sumamente sonrojada por los acontecimientos, y así lo hace, por lo que vuelve a besarla suavemente, mientras ella desliza delicada su mano desde su mentón, pasando por el cuello del mago, hasta llegar a sus pectorales, donde se detiene nerviosa, al sentir su piel fría y al mismo tiempo cálida entre sus manos.

Segundos después la mano de la pulsera plateada recorre firmemente la blancura de la piel de la pierna de la maga, hasta llegar a su muslo, en donde el símbolo celeste de Fairy Tail se intercepta con la mano del ice Maker.

-Gray-sama… le haces cosquillas a Juvia… jaja…, -trata de no reírse mucho para no romper el momento.

-¿En serio?... disculpa…, -quita su mano de su extremidad y regresa a su rostro, pero aún así la maga sigue riendo sigilosamente, lo que le pone expectante. -¿Juvia?, -parpadea.

-¡Es tu culpa Gray-sama!, ¡Jaja, ya te dije que no!, -se sienta al ver que la escena se interrumpió y abre grandes los ojos al ver que Gray está sentado a su lado con ambas manos lejos de ella. -¿Qué?..., -levanta su falda y observa como miles de hormigas han trepado sobre su ropa. -¡AHHHHH!

-¡¿Así que de eso se trataba?, -voltea a verse él mismo y empieza a saltar en un pie al ver que efectivamente también las hormigas estaban haciendo de él un festín.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -se escucha el grito de ambos a las afueras de la ruta.

Minutos después siguen su camino completamente empapados.

-¡Gray-sama, ya se que no te gusta que te moje pero era la única opción!, -trata de disculparse la Loxar al verlo serio.

-Jaja, pero si nadie te está reclamando nada, -le sonríe, -jajaja, es sólo que no lo puedo creer, -sigue divertido mientras el agua escurre de sus cabellos. –Será mejor que sigamos hasta encontrar el pueblo, -le tiende nuevamente la mano y emprenden su viaje juntos nuevamente, pero esta vez… sus manos siguen juntas.

-Oye Juvia…, -voltea a verla

-Dime Gray-sama, -espera que hable.

-La próxima vez que veamos a Natsu y a los demás… no será igual que cuando nos fuimos…

-Tienes mucha razón Gray-sama, seremos más fuertes, -le anima.

-También… habrá algo más aparte de eso, -responde y mira hacia el cielo para poder seguir hablando sin ponerse extremadamente nervioso. –Cuando los encontremos… les diremos que estamos saliendo, -termina sonrojándose.

-¿Saliendo?..., -abre grandes los ojos la Loxar.

-Tú sabes…, -voltea a verla nervioso y desvía la mirada, -que eres mi novia…

-¡Oh sí!, -parece no terminar de entender hasta que pasados unos segundos explota, -¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -voltea a verlo extremadamente sonrojada y humeante. -¿Ju… Juvia, la novia de Gray-sama?..., -tiemblan emocionados sus ojos, -¡Gray-sama el novio de Juvia!, -se lleva las manos al pecho, cual fuera a morir de la impresión.

-¡Jajaja!, ¡No seas exagerada!, ¡Vamos!, -le toma nuevamente la mano y siguen su camino.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 2 "Momento para recordar", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, bueno jaja, tengo mi fic romanticón por fin XD, dedicado a mi queridísima gemelita, quien me inspiró a seguir con esta idea, espero les guste, sé que no salió el Nalu aún, pero pronto lo verán, de momento disfruten las locuras del Gruvia.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN

YA NE!


	2. Un momento para recordar

Crecí creyendo en que solamente yo mismo podía ser responsable de mi propia vida y que todas las decisiones que tomara guiarían mis actos para bien… tal y como me lo inculcó mi madre y como eran las enseñanzas de mi maestra, sin embargo no me había percatado que mis acciones y decisiones podían influir en los demás… hasta que noté que ella… había decidido permanecer a mi lado…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 2 "Momento para recordar"**

La última vez en Frozen Soul, -La voz de Gray

-¿Saliendo?..., -abre grandes los ojos la Loxar.

-Tú sabes…, -voltea a verla nervioso y desvía la mirada, -que eres mi novia…

-¡Oh sí!, -parece no terminar de entender hasta que pasados unos segundos explota, -¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -voltea a verlo extremadamente sonrojada y humeante. -¿Ju… Juvia, la novia de Gray-sama?..., -tiemblan emocionados sus ojos, -¡Gray-sama el novio de Juvia!, -se lleva las manos al pecho, cual fuera a morir de la impresión.

-¡Jajaja!, ¡No seas exagerada!, ¡Vamos!, -le toma nuevamente la mano y siguen su camino.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?, -está completamente sorprendido Gray, -¡¿Cómo?, ¡¿Cuándo?, ¡¿Dónde? Y ¡¿En qué momento se le ocurrió a quien escribir de algo como esto?, ¡¿Qué no conocen la privacidad?

-Tranquilo Gray-sama, a Juvia le parece una idea muy interesante, además Lluvia-san, Bea Fullbuster-san… que por cierto, ¡¿Cómo es que ella tiene el apellido de Gray-samaa?, ehm… Andrea-san, Yukistar-san, Gabe Logan-san, Trybita Zala-san y Laila Yagami-san están impacientes por ver que más sigue, ¡No podemos hacernos esperar Gray-sama!

-¿Fans?... oe Juvia… que se te olvidó Sakura… y luego ya ves como se pone…

====00000====

Desde el momento en que Gray y Juvia emprendieron camino al pueblo en búsqueda de un lugar acogedor para pasar la noche, han pasado 3 semanas; No se puede negar que el lugar es… una pequeña habitación que los protege de la tempestad… pero de ahí a otros beneficios que pudieran adjudicársele estaba demasiado lejos.

La época de las nevadas había llegado a Fiore, las fiestas decembrinas recién pasadas, aún en la lejanía de su amado hogar, les hizo comprender que estén en donde estén, si se apoyan el uno al otro, pueden superar cualquier adversidad, así, el último día del año había llegado, augurándoles el buen avance en su entrenamiento… y en su relación…

-¡Vamos Juvia!, ¡Sólo un poco más!, ¡Yo sé que tú puedes soportarlo!, ¡Ya casi termino!, ¡Ya casiii!, -le grita a súplica el Fullbuster mientras se encuentra detrás de ella, demostrando en su rostro una gran presión.

-¡Si es lo que necesitas Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia puede continuaar!, ¡Tanto como quieraaas!, -responde la Loxar, delante de él, aprieta los párpados, en señal de desesperación, muy contrario a sus palabras.

-¡LISTOO!, -se despega finalmente Gray, entonces se aprecia la escena completa, ambos están frente al portal de la entrada del alojamiento que han conseguido, Juvia sostenía el letrero delante del mago de hielo, mientras él lo clavaba al par de pilares sobre su cabeza.

-¡Te quedó muy lindo Gray-sama!, ¡Cómo todo lo que tu haces!, -junta las manos sobre su pecho la peliazul.

-Las cosas que tenemos que hacer…, -se cruza de brazos el Fullbuster.

-Pues… fuiste tú Gray-sama quien dijo que nos encargaran todo esto…, -arque los ojos Juvia.

-¡Si nos iban a dejar quedar sin pagar era lo más lógico!, pero ahora…, -suspira,- creo que hemos pagado más de mil días de estancia…, -voltea hacia el letrero recién clavado, sólo para notar que se desprendió de un lado, una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza.

-Gray-sama…, -lo llama entonces Juvia para indicarle lo que ha pasado.

-Sí… ya lo noté…, -está de espaldas a ella, aún de brazos cruzados.

-¡Gray-san, Juvia-san!, -sale corriendo por la entrada de la posada, hasta el exterior una pequeña niña de alrededor de 4 años, llevaba dos coletas largas a los lados de su cabeza de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, -¡Dice mi mamá que ya está la comida!, -detiene sus pasos veloces al llegar a ellos y ver de frente hacia el Ice Maker.

-¿Eh?..., -parpadea Gray.

-¡Gray-san está desnudito!, -lo señala con el dedo.

-¡Esmeralda-chan!, -se asusta Juvia con el comentario y al voltear a Gray lo corrobora, -¡Gray-sama!, -lo señala ella también, por lo que Gray baja la mirada sobre si mismo.

Ahhh…, -suena el sonido sexy.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡¿En qué momento?, -levanta los brazos asustado.

=0000====0000=

-¡La adversidad más grande!, ¡La necesidad de valor descomunal!, ¡La única cosa que me ha causado terroooorrrr!, -está parado sobre una mesa del gremio de Fairy Tail, el joven conocido como Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Dirás aparte de la pelea contra Gildarts!, -da un brinco Happy para poder alcanzarlo y que le escuche.

-Eso… es cosa del pasado… ¡A LO QUE ME REFIERO AHORA ES MUUCHO PERO MUCHOO PEOORRR!, ¡Tanto que hace temblar mi piel!, ¡Miraaa!, -señala su brazo.

-¿Cómo se supone que te va a temblar la piel?..., -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto Erza, -¡No seas idiota y explícate!

-¿Será que en verdad Natsu tiene algún secreto que contarnos?..., -lo observa sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa donde se ha subido Natsu la joven maga de Take Over Animal Soul.

-¡¿Fue como si un gran demonio te envistiera?, -pregunta emocionado Romeo.

-¡¿O fue un mago muy poderoso de un gremio oscuro?, -se interesa también Wendy

-…Peor…, -los mira sombrío el pelirosado.

-¡PERO DINOS YAAA!, -proclama el vulgo

-Muy bien…, -se lleva una mano al rostro, con la que tapa uno de sus ojos, para el que tiene abierto ser enfocado completamente con genialidad, -¡Le dije a Lucy que se casara conmigo y dijo que sii!

-¿Eh?..., -una gota flotó encima del gremio en ese momento.

-¿Y… esa era la gran prueba de valor?..., -se sorprende Erza y lo mira decepcionada.

-La verdad que si hay que ser muy hombrecito para poder soltar una proposición como esa…, -se acerca a la mesa Gildarts. –Felicidades… Natsu…, -le sonríe, a lo que el salamander le devuelve el gesto y acto seguido es felicitado con una palmada de parte del mago clase S, que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared del otro lado del gremio, rompiendo uno… o dos pilares a su paso.

-casado o no… hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar…, -se encoje de hombros Happy, sin notar que Charle lo observa dese más atrás.

=0000=0000=

La hora de la comida había pasado en aquel pequeño pueblo donde residían por el momento el mago de Hielo y la maga de agua, por lo que su entrenamiento continúa en las afueras de la localidad, en medio de una pequeña selva de bambúes, los cuales como bañados por el agua glaciar congelante, se transforman en hielo uno seguido de otro en un lapso corto de tiempo.

Para escena seguida ser enfocado Gray en posición de Ice Make, -¡Vamos Juvia!, ¡Dijiste que serías mi oponente!, ¡No te contengas!

-¿Contenerse?..., -se sonroja enseguida la Loxar por sus palabras y un cine mental se asoma en la escena.

Notablemente embellecidos y con fondo de estrellas, Gray la abraza, -No te contengas Juvia… sabes que puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras…

-Cómo tú digas Gray-sama…, -responde, para terminar el cine mental.

-¡Juvia!, -le reclama nuevamente el Fullbuster.

-¡Juvia no se contendrá Gray-sama!, ¡Water Nebula!, -invoca mientras corre hacia él y las corrientes de agua salen disparadas en la misma dirección.

-¡Ice Make!, ¡Shirudo! (Shield), -invoca entonces su escudo helado y dejando impactar la nébula contra él, aprovecha para deslizarse con el Ice floor ya aparecer detrás de Juvia, lo que sorprende a la maga de agua, sin previo aviso, Gray decide terminar la batalla y brindarle un abrazo por la espalda, pero en evidencia de un ataque según Juvia, lo recibe con un latigazo de agua, que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el ice floor de más atrás.

-¿Gray-sama?..., -abre grandes los ojos la Loxar, -¡No me digas que ya se había terminado!, -se lleva las manos a la boca, -¡Juvia lastimó a Gray-sama!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡No puede ser!, -niega con la cabeza sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo.

-¡Juvia!, -le grita entonces él, -¡fue mi culpa!, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza, -no debí haber cortado la emoción del combate así de momento, -se para serio, aún con el chichón sobre su cabeza.

-¿Con que hasta eso comparten?... la emoción de un combate… vaya…, -la voz de un tercero aparece en escena.

-Es normal que las personas que se aman compartan todo…, -se pone seria la maga de agua también, y se coloca delante de Gray.

-Juvia…, -le indica con la mirada el Fullbuster que será él quien se colocará adelante y así lo hace. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí maldito?..., -lo observa aún sin desesperarse el pelinegro azulado.

-¿No es lo natural?... tras enterarme de su escape de Fairy Tail, no podía dejar que anduvieras por ahí con mi mujer, -lo reta claramente el ya reconocido Cyan.

-¡¿Tu mujer?, ¡No digas estupideces desgraciado!, -se encoleriza como pirotécnico de mecha corta el Fullbuster

-Pues si aún no lo es… pronto lo será…, ¡Es la única forma de traer al mundo al Snow Fairy!

-¡Ya basta de esa estupidez!, ¡Ice Make!, ¡Geiser!, -choca sus manos contra el suelo, para levantar las miles de puntas de hielo en contra del otro mago de hielo.

-El que ya debe detenerse eres tú Gray… ¿acaso no comprendiste lo que sucedió ese día?... si no mal recuerdo fuiste abruptamente vencido en contra de mi magia… Koori no Toge…

-Eso…, -aprieta los párpados, -aún debo trabajar para poder controlarlo…, -piensa mientras la imagen de Shiva le viene a la mente.

-¿Lo ves?..., -sonríe agrandado el mago de hielo rival. –pero es interesante… quiero saber que más puedes llegar a hacer… porque por algo te fuiste de Fairy Tail… nos veremos, -se despide burlonamente, dejándolo nuevamente decepcionado de si mismo al ver que el sujeto llego, dijo y se fue como quiso frente a sus ojos.

-¡Gray-sama!, -llega rápidamente a su lado Juvia y lo abraza mientras cierra los ojos, sintiéndose aliviada que el encuentro no pasó a más, mientras Gray no puede quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

Para la noche, habían regresado ya a la posada, en la que compartían habitación, debido al escaso espacio dentro de aquel hospedaje, comúnmente la chica dormía en la cama, mientras el mago en un futón en el suelo, ambos dormideros estaban ya arreglados para darle la bienvenida a la madrugada, pero ninguno de los ocupantes había logrado conciliar el sueño, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas ya, sin embargo podía escucharse una conversación proveniente de aquella recámara.

El mago de hielo estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, se notaba aún preocupado por la situación.

-Si fue capaz de encontrarnos… significa que seguimos en la mira de esos malditos de Royal Court…, -habla mientras le da la espalda a la chica de cabellos azules sentada sobre la cama detrás de él.

-Gray-sama… tú no debes preocuparte por esas cosas… Juvia se pone muy triste cuando te ve así…, -lo abraza entonces por la espalda y apoya su frente contra la nuca del Fullbuster, -por favor… no hagas preocupar a Juvia… que pase lo que pase… Juvia siempre estará contigo…, -al escuchar sus palabras y sentir sus brazos rodeando su abdomen el chico suspira y trata de perder la sensación de rencor que habitaba en esos momentos en su corazón para poder brindarle una sonrisa verdadera, pero al hacerlo, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y agarrar los brazos de Juvia con sus manos, al sentir como su pecho se llenaba de angustia, los mismo que percibió la Loxar al verlo flexionarse hacia adelante para ocultar su rostro de ella.

-Gray-sama…, -los ojos de la maga se hicieron agua al sentir como lloraba entre sus brazos, por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar rápidamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... debo… ¡Tengo que volverme más fuerte lo más rápido que pueda!, ¡Pronto!, -levanta finalmente el rostro, -y la próxima vez que vea a ese maldito… lo acabaré… así nadie amenazará tu bienestar…, -se limpia las lágrimas al soltar los brazos de Juvia que la ataban a él. –Sólo de ese modo podré realmente protegerte…, -voltea finalmente hacia ella. –Te debo tanto…, -le toma las manos ahora que la tiene de frente.

-¿Deber?... ¿Pero qué cosa podrías deberle tú a Juvia, Gray-sama?..., -ladea la cabeza la Loxar.

-¿Crees que no cuenta nada tu apoyo, tu confianza… tu lealtad?..., -la mira esperanzado de que lo comprenda, a lo que la chica asiente solo con un movimiento de la cabeza por la emoción y enseguida se tira sobre su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente mientras cierra los ojos.

-Gracias Gray-sama… Juvia es demasiado feliz…, -sonríe entre las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Por cierto Juvia…, -pasa una de sus manos sobre su largo cabello, -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué yo?... ¿Y qué es eso de "Sama"?..., -ante su pregunta la Loxar abrió grandes los ojos. –Desde que nos conocimos… ha sido así, nunca lo había notado… hasta hace poco…, -se apena un poco con su aclaración.

-Digamos que… para Juvia… fue un amor a primera vista…, -Gray puede sentir como la chica aprieta en su puño su camisa con esta declaración, -Juvia no pensaba que alguien como Gray-sama pudiera existir en este mundo… quien… le enseñó a una mujer de Lluvia… lo bello que es apreciar la salida del sol…

-Juvia…, -parece sentirse hasta apenado por las palabras de la maga.

-Por eso… aunque Cyan-san diga cosas… como que hará a Juvia su mujer… Juvia sabe perfectamente que eso no puede ser cierto… y no lo será jamás…, -con esto, deja de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Gray para poder verlo a los ojos, -porque Juvia sólo puede ser mujer de Gray-sama…, -lo observa con un delicado sonrojo, para luego caer en la realidad, -¡Que vergüenza!, -su cabeza empieza a humear, -¡Juvia jamás ha dicho nada como eso!

-pero… eso me parece algo tan especial…, -tampoco deja de mirarla Gray, -durante toda mi vida… he pensado que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta… sin esperar que los demás me ayuden… pensando que mi trabajo es un beneficio para mí… pero personas como tú… me ayudan a recordar que las enseñanzas de mi familia… y mi maestra… son ciertas… que siempre se necesita de los demás… como todos los camaradas de Fairy Tail… Pero… cada vez que me aferro a algo… se me es arrebatado…, -cierra los ojos, -mi hogar, Ur…

-Gray-sama… a veces… esos casos desafortunados ayudan a la gente a crecer como persona… y Juvia cree que esas vivencias son las que te han ayudado a llegar a ser quien eres… el Gray-sama que Juvia ama…, -lo mira profunda.

-… Juvia…, -no puede evitar sentirse completamente perdido en sus ojos y palabras, por lo que dejándose llevar por su profundo amor recién despertado, se abalanza sobre ella con un beso, que la derrumba sobre las almohadas de la cama, de tal modo que la delgada y delicada figura de la maga de agua quedó debajo del mago de hielo quien apoya sus antebrazos sobre la cama para poder besarla, mientras el reloj de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, apuntaba sus agujas horaria y minutera a las 12, estableciendo el vínculo entre un día y el otro, despidiendo el año anterior para darle paso al siguiente, que seguramente les deparaba… más de una sorpresa…

Entre beso y beso se fueron sentando sobre la cama para desabotonar el vestido de la Loxar, que terminó tirado en el piso junto a la ropa del Ice Maker…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 3 "Agua helada", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Jojojo, lo corto ahí porque si no, no termino xD, Espero les guste como va!, tranquilón pero lindillo xDD. Saludos especiales ya los dio Juvia al principio!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

YA NEE!


	3. Agua helada

La única manera de hacer realidad el deseo… era a través de mágicos sueños en los que compartía con él…, mientras esperaba el momento en que por fin escuchara hermosas palabras salir de sus labios. Hasta entonces le cuidaría y apoyaría en todo momento, creyendo en que el amor de Juvia lo alcanzaría…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 3 "Agua helada"**

Desde el momento en que Gray y Juvia emprendieron camino al pueblo en búsqueda de un lugar acogedor para pasar la noche, han pasado 3 semanas; No se puede negar que el lugar es… una pequeña habitación que los protege de la tempestad… pero de ahí a otros beneficios que pudieran adjudicársele estaba demasiado lejos.

La época de las nevadas había llegado a Fiore, las fiestas decembrinas recién pasadas, aún en la lejanía de su amado hogar, les hizo comprender que estén en donde estén, si se apoyan el uno al otro, pueden superar cualquier adversidad, así, el último día del año había llegado, augurándoles el buen avance en su entrenamiento… y en su relación…

-… Juvia…, -no puede evitar sentirse completamente perdido en sus ojos y palabras, por lo que dejándose llevar por su profundo amor recién despertado, se abalanza sobre ella con un beso, que la derrumba sobre las almohadas de la cama, de tal modo que la delgada y delicada figura de la maga de agua quedó debajo del mago de hielo quien apoya sus antebrazos sobre la cama para poder besarla, mientras el reloj de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, apuntaba sus agujas horaria y minutera a las 12, estableciendo el vínculo entre un día y el otro, despidiendo el año anterior para darle paso al siguiente, que seguramente les deparaba… más de una sorpresa…

Un beso recibido y devuelto en muchas ocasiones, profundizado con el cerrar de sus ojos, cual ninguno de los sentidos fuera más importante en ese momento que la sola ansiedad de sus labios por no querer separarse de los del otro, lo que llevó las manos de Juvia a rodear el cuello del Fullbuster para así atraparlo entre sus dedos y no dejarle moverse, con lo que logra retenerlo sobre ella y sentir cual punta de hojas verduzcas ondeadas por el viento, los cabellos del chico que caen lacios sobre su frente con el contacto que la roza.

-…Juvia…, -no puede evitar pronunciar su nombre con el sentimiento que afloraba cada vez más dentro de su pecho, la ternura que le inspiraba, la suavidad de su piel que le atraía hasta la demencia, el anhelo indescriptible que le provocaba su presencia… ¿Se había enamorado?... No cabe duda que así era…, -se detiene un momento para apreciar su rostro, que encuentra sonrojado y sin aliento, lo que le provoca una sonrisa y la besarla nuevamente, pero a cierta altura más elevada que la primera vez, por lo que la Loxar busca alcanzarlo despegando su cabeza de la almohada y así hasta quedar sentados sobre la cama, en donde las manos que estuvieron posas en la nuca del mago, se han deslizado hasta el inicio de su pecho, a nivel de sus clavículas, en donde los dedos de la maga de agua desabotonan sigilosamente los primeros broches de la camisa de Gray, y cuando se disponía a desabrochar el segundo, abre grandes los ojos al notar que la camisa ya no estaba.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se despega de él por un segundo sorprendida.

-¿Ah?..., -está todavía semi embobado, cuando se da cuenta que Juvia lo observa, por lo que voltea a verse él mismo, -¡¿AH?, ¡No es lo que crees!, ¡No lo pretendía!, ¡Bueno si, pero!, ¡AHHH!, -niega con las manos asustado, y apenado.

Estaban en esas cuando los vecinos de habitación empezaron a tocar duro contra la pared, lo que le sacó una gota al lado de la cabeza al ojigris.

¡TAC TAC TAC!

-¡Dejen de estar gritando!, ¡Estamos tratando de dormir!

-¡Pero si estamos en fiesta de año nuevo!, -le devuelve el grito Gray, -¡No sea ermitaño y muévase un rato!

-¡Tengo 78 añooos mocoso insolente!

Ahora la gota se posó al lado de la cabeza de Juvia, -Gray-sama… tal vez deberías dejarlo…

¡TAC TAC TAC!, -sigue dándole a la pared el vecino.

-¡Ya deje de golpeaaar!, -le devuelve los golpes el Fullbuster, -¡TOC TOC TOC!

-¡TAC TAC TAC!, -sigue el anciano.

-¡TOC TOC TOC!, -no se dejará perder el mago…

-Juvia no puede permitir que el momento se arruine de esta manera…, -empieza a desesperarse la Loxar, por lo que se cruza de brazos a pensar y en unos segundos su rostro se alegra, mientras un foquito se prende al lado de su cabeza.

-¡Mañana saldrá sólo hielo de su regadera viejo locooo-san!, -grita de la nada Juvia, por lo que Gray voltea a verla extrañado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido al notar que los toques del vecino se han detenido.

-¿Qué?..., ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?, -la mira con grandes ojos abiertos.

-Es fácil Gray-sama, él es un anciano, y no toleraría bañarse con agua helada… y sabe perfecto que somos magos, no se arriesgaría, -le sonríe.

-¡AHHHH JUVIAA!, -sin pensarlo la abraza fuertemente restregándole la mejilla contra su pecho sin notarlo, por lo que los ojos de la Loxar se transforman en corazones, -¡Eres tan lista!, ¡De ese modo ese viejo desgraciado nos dejará en paz!

-¡Te estoy oyendo mocoso estúpido!, -ambos se encojen de hombros al escucharlo, para luego separarse y mirarse cómplices y enamorados.

-Pues… regresando a lo que estábamos…, -habla ciertamente nervioso, representado por su sonrisa nerviosa y ojos arqueados, que luego se pierde y recupera su expresión de normalidad, -creo que ese viejo nos arruinó el momento…

-Mm… Juvia… no cree que esté del todo perdido…, -habla sonrojada mientras se encoje de hombros y humea.

-¿Ah no?..., -pregunta divertido al ver su reacción, -Pero me pregunto… ¿cómo podríamos hacer para reanudarlo?..., -levanta una ceja y la mira expectante.

-Es sólo cuestión que Gray-sama…, -habla cada vez más suave mientras se pierde en su mismo nerviosismo, que una capa de color morado se posó bajo sus ojos, transformándose en la Juvia decidida, -¡Es algo tan sencillo que Juvia sola puede encaminarte Gray-sama!, -se tira encima suyo, empujándolo a caer sobre la cama, por el impacto quedan instantáneamente Gray tumbado sin escapatoria y Juvia sentada sobre su cadera y rostro a escasos centímetros del mago.

-Gray-sama…, -lo mira con la entrega del mundo reflejada en sus azulados iris, -Juvia… te ama… y ha sido tuya desde el día en que te conoció…, -se inclina sobre él y cerrando los ojos lo besa suavemente, el mago acepta su beso y que corresponde, pero al segundo siguiente la toma por los hombros y la sienta, para confrontar sus palabras, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también Juvia… y pase lo que pase, voy a protegerte de ahora en adelante, aunque me cueste la vida.

-…Gray…, -le llamó sin el apelativo por primera vez, cual sintiera en ese momento la igualdad que existe entre ambos, al sentir profundamente el amor que comparten, el cual desatan de un momento a otro en la pasión de los besos mordaces, cual desearan comerse a besos al otro mientras se prácticamente arrancan la ropa y de ese modo caen sobre la cama nuevamente…

La respiración agitada de la maga de agua se transmitía de piel a piel a través del roce de sus pechos contra los pectorales del Fullbuster, cuya espalda estaba siendo explorada los las delicadas manos blancas de aquella joven mujer, sintiéndola tan fuerte que pareciera podría abrazarse a ella para poder sentirse segura por toda la eternidad, mientras los cabellos negros azulados tapaban la escena de sus rostros unidos, por lo que la expresión de ambos es algo que queda a la imaginación…

-Es la primera vez que… Juvia…, -no puede hablar de corrido por la falta de aire que le causa sentir las manos del mago de hielo recorriendo su cuerpo, tras levantarse ligeramente de ella por la terrible curiosidad que le causaba saber como se provocaba esa sensación de calidez bajo de su pecho y si Juvia sentiría lo mismo, tomando entre su mano uno de sus pechos percibiéndolo mucho más delicado y sensible que cuando lo ha tocado con la ropa, apreciable por el rubor mágico que se ha posado en el rostro de la maga, quien lo mira suplicante, cual estuviera bajo su merced, -Gg…¡Gray-sama! Y dirige la mirada en otra dirección, -Que vergüenza…

-¿Venguenza?..., -la suelta delicadamente para apoyarse en la cama y lograr inclinarse hasta su mirada, -eso jamás… siendo una mujer tan hermosa…, debes comprender…, -es él quien se apena un poco ahora, -que nunca he hecho esto antes…

-…Juvia… está igual Gray-sama, -le sonríe para animarlo y lo consigue recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte y colocándole una mano en la mejilla, lo hala nuevamente hacia ella y lo besa, un contacto dulce y a la vez apasionado, que les hace tomarse de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y estirar los brazos hacia arriba, mientras por instinto de acomodación Gray se pasa por encima de las caderas de la maga de agua, quien abre ligeramente las piernas, mientras arrasa con las sábanas al deslizar sus pies sobre la cama.

Para ese momento la escena se atenúa a escala de grises y los sonidos se vuelven inaudibles, pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras, las manos que estaban entrelazadas se mueven de arriba hacia abajo cual siguieran el movimiento de un compas, la chica arquea el cuello hacia atrás con el evidente sonrojo posado en sus mejillas. Estaba pasando… definitivamente su sueño más anhelado se había vuelto realidad y no se trataba de ningún cine mental, podía disfrutar del momento con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, desde el momento en que lo vió deseó hacerlo suyo y lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarlo en una prisión de agua, y ahora, esos pensamientos ya no eran necesarios, él ahora era de ella, y ella, completamente de él…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 4 "Fase de Luna de miel", ¡No se lo pierdaaaan!**

**U**UUUUUF que ya terminé… jejeje, como que hace calor jajaja xDDDD, bueno sin más, dejo los saluditos especiales: Andrea, Gabe Logan, Yukistar, Laila Yagami, Trybita Zala y Bea Fullbuster.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NE!


	4. Fase de luna de miel

La única manera de hacer realidad el deseo… era a través de mágicos sueños en los que compartía con él…, mientras esperaba el momento en que por fin escuchara hermosas palabras salir de sus labios. Hasta entonces le cuidaría y apoyaría en todo momento, creyendo en que el amor de Juvia lo alcanzaría…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL **

**Capítulo 4 "Fase de Luna de Miel"**

Los rayos de sol habían logrado infiltrarse levemente dentro de la habitación, anunciando con su claridad, el amanecer de un nuevo día, opacando completamente a sus ojos, los días llenos de tempestad por los que había pasado durante tantos años…

La maga de cabellos azules había despertado minutos atrás, indescriptiblemente feliz por la expresión de plenitud en su mirada, seguía recostada en aquellas sábanas que más que la confección de dormitorio parecían ahora su guarida secreta y arrulladora, debido al modo en que las ha tomado entre manos, tapando con ellas hasta su pecho y el resto apretarlo entre sus puños mientras su corazón late fuerte. Yace posada de lado sobre la cama, cual observara sigilosamente a la persona que la acompaña, lo que parece ser su especialidad, pero esta vez… sin tener que esconderse.

Los movimientos de inspiración y espiración del pecho del joven la han cautivado. Gray seguía tumbado sobre la cama completamente dormido, por lo que la chica disfrutaba de la libertad de poder mirarlo embelesada sin temor a ser descubierta en aquella para ella embarazosa situación. Las sábanas se habían deslizado sobre la cintura del joven, dejando apreciar la silueta del mago, que ya demasiadas veces había visto sin ropa, pero esta… tenía un motivo especial de ser, por lo que no puede evitar contemplarlo. Empezando por la tranquilidad que irradiaba su rostro, aún y cuando era cubierto por algunos cabellos sacudidos sobre su frente.

-Gray-sama…, -sonríe al observarlo tan relajado, para luego pasar una mirada rápida sobre sus pectorales, lo que inmediatamente le llevó a bajar la escena hasta su abdomen, aquella perfecta estructura, conocida como la parte central de su cuerpo, desembocando sobre su ombligo y centrando su atención en la cicatriz que le quedó como saldo con su pelea con Ultear. Sin darse cuenta ya había llevado su mano sobre la marca, lo que hizo mover las cejas del mago, al ser estimulado para regresar a la realidad. –Juvia se encargará de curar todas las heridas de Gray-sama…, -habla consigo misma, mientras, aún manteniendo su mano sobre el abdomen del mago, voltea hacia su rostro, y fija la mirada en la cicatriz que yace sobre su frente. –Aunque Juvia no puede negar que esas cicatrices te van muy bien…, -se sonroja por sus pensamientos y empieza a humear de la impresión de comprender en donde estaba y como estaba… -Juvia… y Gray-sama…, -abre grandes los ojos y dirige su mirada hacia su mano que hace contacto con la piel del Fullbuster, cual con eso comprendiera y se convenciera a si misma que los acontecimientos recién pasados la habían unido y hecho parte de la historia de sus amado, al compartir sensaciones y emociones con él, que jamás había compartido con nadie más. Ensimismada con la sensación del contacto de su mano contra la piel del mago de hielo, decide profundizar un poco más en aquella nueva etapa descubierta.

Deslizando los pulpejos de sus dedos sobre el abdomen del mago, de arriba hacia abajo, cual midiera la distancia que existe entre su pecho y su cadera, llegando a posar su mano un poco más abajo del ombligo del Fullbuster, aquella línea divisoria que si cruzaba… podría ser indicio de muchas más otras demostraciones que no estaba segura si serían propias para el momento, por lo que de sólo pensarlo se coloreó de un rojo casi fosforescente.

-…¿Juvia?..., -la voz del chico le cayó como balazo tras la nuca y voltea hacia él cual robot sin aceite.

-¿Gu…Gurei-sama?..., -responde la pregunta con otra más, y sin mover un solo músculo de la posición en que fue encontrada.

-¡Jajaja!, ¿Pero qué es esa expresión?, pareciera que te hubiera hallado haciendo alguna travesura, -arquea los ojos, para el siguiente segundo abrirlos rápidamente y enormes al darse cuenta de que efectivamente lo había hecho… al sentir la mano de Juvia en la parte más baja de su abdomen.

La chica al notar que él ya se dio cuenta, retira su mano y sintiéndose verdaderamente apenada baja la mirada hacia la sábana que envuelve su cuerpo.

-¡Oe no!, -se sienta rápidamente el mago de hielo para poder alcanzarla, -en ningún momento he dicho que esté mal…, -sus palabras llamaron la atención de la maga de agua, por lo que levanta el rostro para él. –Es sólo que…, -voltea hacia otro lado, mientras se rasca con el dedo la cien, -me sorprendiste, o quizás ni siquiera estabas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando pero…, -sonríe nervioso, -pero siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras… cuando quieras, -termina finalmente y reúne su mirada con la suya, encontrándola aún apenada, con un ligero rubor rosa sobre sus mejillas, por lo que la toma de la mejilla con su mano y acercándola a si mismo la besa suavemente, para luego separarse y sonreírle. -¡Ahora voy al baño!, -sale rápido de la cama y apurado corre desnudo hasta la puerta de dicho lugar, por lo que inmediatamente los ojos de Juvia se transforman en corazones rosas. ¡Ahh Gray-sama!

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Fairy Tail, la noticia había corrido como conejo perseguido por un jaguar, la boda de Natsu y Lucy se llevaría acabo dentro de 6 meses, y sería el festejo más grande y esperado de todos los tiempos dentro de aquella comunidad.

-¿Con que de esto se trata?... mm… ahora puedo comprenderlo, -se lleva una mano bajo el mentón Erza, mientras habla con Levy quien parece haberla interceptado o más bien atrapado en medio de un círculo de chicas.

-Por eso debes pensar en un buen regalo, aunque aún falta mucho para la fiesta, es necesario que todas llevemos algo, para que podamos divertirnos, -termina la chica Mc Garden.

-Después de todo no todos los días se lleva acabo la despedida de soltera más esperada, -brillan los ojos de Kana, quien seguidamente se empina su barril.

-¡Oh chicas!, -las ve de los Lucy y camina rápido hacia ellas.

-¡Oh no!, ¡Es Lu-chan!, ¡Rápido hagan como que no estábamos hablando de nada!, -prácticamente ordena la peliazul y poniéndose sus lentes, saca una revista de la nada y la lee, mientras las demás se dan la vuelta y efectúan tareas varias.

-¿Eh?..., -una gota se asomó a la cabeza de la Heartfilia. –Soy yo ó prácticamente se separaron cuando me vieron…, -abre grandes los ojos, -¿será que hice algo?... ¡¿pero qué pudo hacer sido?, -se lleva las manos a la boca.

-Jaja pobre Lucy… pero sin duda será una de las reuniones más entretenidas de la historia…, -sonríe satisfecha Mirajane, mientras limpia una jarrita y la observa desde el bar.

-¡Ohhhh!, ¡Esto si que es interesante!, -parece haberse enterado Happy y con el rostro lleno de picardía, eleva las alas y sale volando del lugar.

-¿Así que yo también debo pensar en un regalo?... ¿Pero me pregunto que sería lo adecuado?, -está preocupa Wendy, mientras está sentada en una mesa al lado de Charle.

-Lo más importante es que sea algo con lo que te sientas cómoda… esas chicas vendrán a decirte muchas propuestas… será mejor que no escuches a ninguna, -le aconseja la gata.

-¿Algo que yo… quiera?..., -se lleva las manos bajo su cabeza, sosteniéndola apoya los codos sobre la mesa, mientras piensa.

Misma acción que estaba llevando acabo Juvia, más que decidir sobre un obsequio, es acerca de sus deseos… se encuentra afuera de la habitación de baño, escuchando como el agua corre.

-¡No puede ser que teniéndolo tan cerca Juvia aún se sienta nerviosa!, ¡Estos sentimientos que alborotan el corazón de Juvia están a punto de hacer que explote!, -se lleva las manos al pecho y cierra los ojos, -si tan sólo Juvia pudiera echar un vistazo… ¿Acaso esta es la nueva clase de acoso que existe?..., pero imposible… Juvia nunca podrá dejar de perseguir a Gray-sama… esté donde esté… haciendo lo que sea… y cuando sea…, -se sonroja y abre ligeramente la puerta, asomando un ojo, al mismo instante que una gran explosión tras de si, derribo la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la del anciano, haciendo volar dentro de ella al viejo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -grita la Loxar, por lo que el Fullbuster sale rápido de la regadera, aún con el cabello cubierto de Shampoo y una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¡¿Qué rayos?, -mira en toda la habitación y logra identificar al anciano estrellado contra la pared, por lo que corre en su dirección. -¿Está bien? ¡Hey señor!, lo mueve de hombros para que reaccione.

-Chiquillo estúpido… vete… coge a la chica gritona y corre…, -habla el hombre con un ojo entrecerrado.

-¿Chica gritona?..., -parece no comprender el porqué de ese comentario Juvia.

-El hombre de pelo blanco…, -habla antes de desmayarse.

-¿Pelo blanco?..., -frunce el seño Gray.

-No creo que estuviera hablando de otro anciano Gray-sama…, -hace referencia Juvia al único hombre de cabellos blancos que podría estar siguiéndolos.

-Tifón…, -habla consigo mismo el mago Ice Maker y levantándose coge a Juvia de la mano y asomándose a la habitación contigua, nota no más que los restos de la explosión, por lo que sus orbes grises tiemblan, -Es como si dijera… "No estén tan tranquilos… sigo aquí… y sé donde están"…, -interpreta las acciones el mago de hielo, por lo que aprieta fuerte la mano de Juvia.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 5 "Despedida de soltera", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holass!, jaja see… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo xD, Nahh ni tanto xDD, pero bueno, aquí está la actualización, sólo pido que tengan paciencita xD, desde que entré de nuevo a la universidad se me hace difícil tomar tiempito para escribir, pero prometo que seguiré actualizando por lo menos una vez a la semana o cada 15 días… depende xDD, del tiempo repartido entre los fics. Espero les guste como vaa!, Saludos especiales: Lluvia-chan (Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alagas xD), Andrea (Graciasss!), Trybita Zala (Jajaja, hermanita gomee xD, creo que un poco más y mueres de deshidratación xDD y me di cuenta de algo, creíste que Gray se restregó contra Juvia "Ahí" jajaja, noo… creo que no me di a entender, fue Juvia quien fue restregada contra el pecho de Gray xDD ajajajaja), Algodón de azúcar (Bienvenidaa! Y ohh! Si, los caps son bien cortillos pero concentrados jajaja xDD), Yukistar (jajaja, el sueño de Juvia y "el de muchas" jaja me encantó eso), Gabe Logan (Graciass!, pero "Mi buen" hey que no soy chico xDD), Bea Fullbuster (Jajaja, necesitaríamos mucha sangre transfundida xDD), Laila Yagami (jaja si… más bien las paredes me las imagino como de playgood), y al anónico "Yo", muchas gracias por pedir actualización y a todos los que agregaron el fic a Favs, arigatoo!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

MATTA NE!


	5. Despedida de soltera

Demasiado extrovertido, irresponsable, idiota y muchas veces insoportable… pero al mismo tiempo… el chico con la sonrisa más llena de luz que jamás haya conocido… su entusiasmo, su gentileza, su convicción y valor… sin darme cuenta cautivaron mi corazón… hasta que un día sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo le di el si…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL **

**Capítulo 5 "Despedida de soltera"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail… Frozen Soul…, -la voz de Wendy

-¿Con que de esto se trata?... mm… ahora puedo comprenderlo, -se lleva una mano bajo el mentón Erza, mientras habla con Levy quien parece haberla interceptado o más bien atrapado en medio de un círculo de chicas.

-Por eso debes pensar en un buen regalo, aunque aún falta mucho para la fiesta, es necesario que todas llevemos algo, para que podamos divertirnos, -termina la chica Mc Garden.

-¡Esta será una reunión imperdibleeee!, -se emociona Happy

-Eh… me temo que los hombres no están invitados…, -responde Kana

-¡Pero yo no soy un hombre!, ¡Soy un gato!, -se queja Happy

-Yo aunque soy un gato me considero indigno de irrumpir en una ceremonia de esa magnitud…, -acota Lily

-y yo… ah…, -se deprime el gato azul tras la respuesta del compañero de Gajeel.

=000=

-¡¿Qué rayos?, -mira en toda la habitación Gray y logra identificar al anciano estrellado contra la pared, por lo que corre en su dirección. -¿Está bien? ¡Hey señor!, lo mueve de hombros para que reaccione.

-Chiquillo estúpido… vete… coge a la chica gritona y corre…, -habla el hombre con un ojo entrecerrado.

-¿Chica gritona?..., -parece no comprender el porqué de ese comentario Juvia.

-El hombre de pelo blanco…, -habla antes de desmayarse.

-¿Pelo blanco?..., -frunce el seño Gray.

-No creo que estuviera hablando de otro anciano Gray-sama…, -hace referencia Juvia al único hombre de cabellos blancos que podría estar siguiéndolos.

-Tifón…, -habla consigo mismo el mago Ice Maker y levantándose coge a Juvia de la mano y asomándose a la habitación contigua, nota no más que los restos de la explosión, por lo que sus orbes grises tiemblan, -Es como si dijera… "No estén tan tranquilos… sigo aquí… y sé donde están"…, -interpreta las acciones el mago de hielo, por lo que aprieta fuerte la mano de Juvia.

**Por el bienestar del pueblo que les sirvió de refugio, los magos de hielo y agua, tras el incidente decidieron dejar el lugar, para continuar con su camino errático. Desde entonces han transcurrido 6 meses.**

El gremio más alegre de Magnolia se encontraba de fiesta o más bien en los preparativos para uno de los acontecimientos más esperados por unos iracundamente mientras que para otros la sorpresa aún no pasaba desapercibida, así era… "La boda de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia". Esa noche… se convertiría en la más recordada por la maga de espíritus celestiales, al menos, eso era lo que sus amigas esperaban…

-¡Ya estaá todo listo!, -se emociona Levy, quien levanta su mano con la señal característica de Fairy Tail al aire, mientras yace parada sobre el escenario que han montado en Fairy Hills, lugar predestinado para la despedida de soltera de Lucy.

-¡Levy!, ¡Levy!, ¡Levy-y!, -tocan sus tambores, con la acostumbrada desesperación por servirle de algo a su adorada chica miembro de Shadow gear, Jet y Droy.

-¡Ya les dije que no quiero hombres aquí!, -de una patada los manda volando la anciana espíritu guardián.

-¡Leeeevyyyyyy!, -se van gritando en el aire, hasta desaparecer como estrellas bajo el sol.

-¡Oh oh!, -está escondido detrás de algunos globos Happy, -aunque no hay problema que yo esté aquí…¡No hay forma de que me dejen ir si se enteran que yo ya sé lo que están planeando para Lucy!, ¡tengo que salir de aquí y decirle a Naatsuu!, -emprende vuelo rápidamente.

-¡MOMENTO!, -se escucha imperativa la voz de Erza, por lo que el exceed detiene su vuelo y cae como roca al piso. -¡Ya les dije que la escultura gigante de hielo debe ir más al fondo!, -le pasa de largo sin siquiera haberlo visto.

-Aye…, -suspira el compañero felino del Dragon Slayer de fuego y arrastrándose como comando logra llegar hasta la salida. –Jejeje… sin duda, esta reunión será de lo mejor… ¡NATSUUUU!, -sale volando sin tener la menor idea que sus actos podrían costarle la reparación de Fairy Hills a su dueño…

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Wendy, Charle!, -las señala con el dedo Erza, mientras estira el brazo, -¡Vayan por Lucy!, ¡Y tráiganla acá lo más pronto posible!

-¿Eh?... ¿Nosotras Erza-san?..., -la mira inexplicada Wendy.

-Si vamos nosotras Lucy nunca sospechará que viene a una fiesta como esta…, -explica desganada Charle.

-¿Una fiesta como esta?, -se lleva las manos al rostro la Marvell, -¿Pero qué se supone que habrá en esta fiesta?

La risita nerviosa se apoderó de Mirajane, quien entonces toma la palabra, -Será una fiesta donde muchas veces nos taparemos los ojos entre nosotras, -le sonríe.

-¿Taparnos los ojos?..., -queda aún intrigada.

-¡Cómo sea, tú sólo ve!, -la manda Erza desesperándose, pero al notarlo se lleva una mano a la frente, -Lo lamento… por favor… tráela… te lo encargo…

-Erza…-san…, ¡Cómo tú digas!, ¡Vamos Charleee!, -toma en brazos a su gata y sale en búsqueda de Lucy hacia Fairy Tail.

=000=

-A decir verdad… este lugar es mucho menos acogedor pero… es lo más a lo que podemos aspirar por el momento…, -se escucha la voz de Gray, cuya figura se ilumina con la luz que recién arriba al lugar por la apertura de la ventana. –Sus apariciones se han hecho más frecuentes con el tiempo…, -se lleva una mano al costado izquierdo adolorido, -y no podemos arriesgarnos…

-Juvia está completamente de acuerdo Gray-sama…, -le ayuda a sentarse en medio del polvo del lugar, en lo que parece ser un viejo colchón y preocupada por su situación, no lo suelta, aún y cuando se han sentado, sosteniéndolo por la espalda y el pecho.

-Ese… maldito de Cyan…, -se enfocan los orbes grisáceos del mago de hielo, quien sumamente molesto recuerda los acontecimientos recién pasados y que los han llevado a huir hacia ese lugar.

_-¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces, un ser inferior como tú, jamás podrá derrotarme!, -está parado frente a Gray, quien yace arrodillado sobre el piso cubriendo la herida de su abdomen con hielo, el otro mago de hielo con lo que parece ser la Excalibur congelada en la mano, mientras mantiene prisionera a Juvia con la otra mano, sujetándola del cuello._

_-Estoy harto… ¡Nosotros no sabemos nada del Snow Fairy!, ¡Déjennos en paz!, ¡Ice Make!, -junta sus puño contra su mano mientras se levanta, dispuesto al contraataque, pero se detiene al notar que el Snow Fairy de la generación pasada no suelta a Juvia, más bien, la utiliza de escudo._

_-¿te detienes?..., -pregunta mientras sonríe malévolo al ver el cese de los movimientos de Gray, acto que Juvia parece no aceptar, por la expresión de molestia en su rostro, junto con la angustia que le propició el contacto de las manos de Cyan con su cuerpo, tras desaparecer su espada de hielo y con ello buscar el enfurecimiento de Gray, apretando uno de los pechos de Juvia entre su mano y con la otra sujetarla de la cintura._

_- ¡Graay-samaaa!, -llama en un principio asustada, para luego tragarse su propia angustia, -¡Juvia nunca quiso convertirse en una carga para Gray-sama!, ¡No te detengas por mí!, ¡Y haz lo que tienes que hacer!, -entrecierra los ojos adolorida, al sentir como su cuello se va congelando por el contacto con la mano de Cyan._

_- ¡MALDITOOO!, -tiemblas rabiosos los ojos del Fullbutser ante tal escena, -¡Eso es!, -abre grandes los ojos el Ice Maker de Fairy Tail, cual recordara algo sumamente importante, con lo que una construcción de hielo en forma en espada creció de su mano, mientras que otro pilar similar salió de su codo del lado contrario, ¡HOUJIN NANARENBU! (Cuchillas de hielo, Danza de los 7 cortes), se avienta en contra de los dos magos y cortando literalmente sobre Juvia logra acceder hasta el peliazul, el cual recibe los cortes de la danza las siete veces, aún con la sorpresa de haber sido envestido, sale propulsado hacia atrás y se estrella contra el suelo._

_-¿Có… cómo?..., -se pregunta aún el enviado de Tifón._

_-El cuerpo de Juvia… está hecho de agua…, -responde cortante la Loxar y usando su Water Cane, lo azota mandándolo varios metros atrás aún más, momento que aprovecha para agarrar a Gray del brazo y prácticamente obligarle a salir corriendo del lugar._

En la actualidad, el mago se ha llevado el antebrazo a la frente, con la que se apoya en sus rodillas, tras haberse zafado del abrazo de la maga de agua.

-Gray-sama…, -entristece un poco su rostro la ojiazul por la actitud que ha tomado su amado y le coloca la mano en la espalda, mientras la otra la cuela bajo su mentón para levantarle el rostro y obligarlo a que la mire.

Al toparse con aquella inmensidad azulina, completamente dispuesta para él, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas no premeditadas, que se derramaron en un instante, -no puedo con esto…

-¿Poder Gray-sama?... ¿con qué?... sabes perfectamente que para lo que la necesites… Juvia estará siempre aquí contigo…

-Me volví loco…, -su comentario abrió grandes los ojos de la Loxar, -al ver como ese imbécil te puso las manos encima… no podía soportarlo… ¡No puedo soportar la idea de perderte!, tal vez…, -baja la mirada sintiéndose tonto, -sea por que siempre he estado solo… me quitaron a mis padres… de cierta forma… murió mi maestra… y cuando pienso que tú me puedes ser arrebatada… me pierdo…

-Gray-sama… Juvia está aquí… junto a ti… nunca perderás a Juvia… porque Juvia daría su vida por ti… de lo mucho que te ama…, -con la mano que le tenía agarrado del mentón, lo acerca hacia ella y ladeando su cabeza lo besa, beso con el cual terminó se sacar las lágrimas de los ojos grises, que bañaron la unión de sus labios y cuales al separarse por un segundo, pronuncian las palabras del Fullbuster menos esperadas para ese instante…

-Cásate conmigo…, -pidió el mago en tono casi inaudible, pero perfectamente escuchado por la maga de agua, quien al no saber como reaccionar no hace más que ponerse a llorar, sumamente sonrojada y sin dejar de verlo, por lo que Gray la abraza fuerte, llevando la cabeza de Juvia bajo su mentón y permaneciendo en esa posición durante varios minutos. Para luego empezar a buscar los labios del otro, cual el magnetismo que los unía, les empujara con cada vez más fuerza, hasta que finalmente se besan y cerrando los ojos profundizan las sensaciones de sus labios y cuerpos juntándose.

=000=

-Aaaaooo…., -bosteza la rubia Heartfilia mientras se encuentra apoya en la barra del bar, -esto… es demasiado extraño…, -voltea hacia un lado y no hay rastros de ninguna chica alrededor, voltea hacia el otro lado y lo mismo. -¿Dónde se metió todo el mundo?...

-¡Heyy Lucyy!, -se acerca sonriente el Salamander, mientras alza su mano para que le vea.

-Hola Natsu, -le sonríe de la misma manera, para luego deslizarse sobre la plataforma de la barra, -¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?... es que esto está demasiado aburrido y no quiero ir aún a mi casa…

-Mmm… la verdad que si… eso me estaba preguntando, ¿Dónde se han metido todas las chicas?, no es que me importe lo que estén haciendo pero… el gremio se quedó sólo desde muy temprano.

-Quizás están haciendo una reunión secreta a la que no te invitaron Lucy, -se acerca Loke, quien recién abrió la puerta hacia este mundo con su magia.

-Jajaja, ¿Estás diciendo que están divirtiéndose sin Lucy?, -le parece graciosa la idea al Dragneel, para luego ponerse serio, -¿Y qué les hiciste?, -la mira acusador.

-¡Nada!, ¡¿Cómo crees?, -infla las mejillas y luego se percata de la entrada de Wendy por la entrada principal. –Wendy…

-¡Oh no, Natsu-san y Loke-san están con ella!..., ¿Qué debo hacer?..., -parpadea la Dragon Slayer.

-¡Holaaa!, ¡Wendyy!, -la saluda desde el fondo el pelirosado, al notar la dirección en que se quedó viendo su prometida y encontrando a Wendy en ella.

-¿Qué hacemos Charle?..., -pregunta aún no muy convencida de que hacer.

-Tranquila Wendy, déjame esto a mí… ¡Vamos!

-¡Si!, -se encamina entonces en su dirección.

-Minutos después Lucy abre grandes los ojos, -¿Una llave?...

-Nos dijeron que era un trabajo ligero y la recompensa es una llave de plata… tal vez no sea la mejor de todas, pero tú como una maga de espíritus celestiales, estamos seguras que deseas tener bajo tu poder a todas las llaves posibles…, -juega con las emociones de Lucy, Charle.

-¡Cl…Claro!, ¡¿cómo iba yo a dejar pasar algo así?, -se levanta del asiento.

-¡Entonces yo también voy!, -se apunta Natsu.

-¡NOO!, -gritan las dos recién llegadas, por lo que el Salamander se extraña, ¡Etto!…, -se pone nerviosa Wendy.

-¡El propietario dijo que debía ir sólo el mago de espíritus celestiales!, ¡Vámonos ya!, -prácticamente ordena Charle y con ella salen por la puerta Wendy y Lucy.

-¡No te preocupes!, ¡Nos vemos después!, ¡Adios!, -se despide la Heartfilia, antes de atravesar por completo la puerta.

-¡Al menos así ya no estará aburrida!, -se lleva los brazos tras de la cabeza, -jaja…

-¡NAATSUUUU!, -entra volando por la puerta Happy, segundos después que las magas salieron, para escena seguida compartir un grito entre Natsu y Lucy.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -gritan al unísono cada quien en el lugar donde se encontraba, Natsu en el gremio, hablando con Happy, y Lucy en Fairy Hills frente a la fiesta que han armado sus amigas.

-¡¿Despedida de soltera?, -terminan por preguntar los dos.

**De cierto modo… la vida de las dos magas está por cambiar… mientras una celebra con sus amigas la propuesta que le hiciera su amado mago de fuego, la otra celebra dentro de su corazón la alegría más grande que haya podido recibir de parte de su mago de hielo.**

Continuará…

-¿Oye Natsu, qué piensas hacer con respecto a la fiesta de Lucy?, -pregunta Happy

-Mmm… la verdad es que no lo sé…

-¡¿Pero cómo que no sabes?, ¡Tienes que ir a ese lugar antes que le hagan cosas extrañas a Lucy!

-Mmm… lo que estoy pensando…

-¿Qué?...

-¡Es que nadie me invitó!, ¡¿Por qué no me invitaron?

-Aye..., -suspira Happy

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 6 "La propuesta de Natsu", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, Pues ahí quedó el capi, jaja, espero les haya gustado, para el prox les tengo lo que me pidieron de cómo fue la propuesta de Natsu xD, dejo saludos especiales a: Tribyta Zala, Laila Yagami, Yukistar, Juvia FT, Bea Fullbuster, Andrea y Gabe Logan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	6. La declaración de Natsu

Demasiado extrovertido, irresponsable, idiota y muchas veces insoportable… pero al mismo tiempo… el chico con la sonrisa más llena de luz que jamás haya conocido… su entusiasmo, su gentileza, su convicción y valor… sin darme cuenta cautivaron mi corazón… hasta que un día sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo le di el si…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL **

**Capítulo 6 "La declaración de Natsu"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail… Frozen Soul…, -la voz de Erza.

-Jajaja, ¿Estás diciendo que están divirtiéndose sin Lucy?, -le parece graciosa la idea al Dragneel, para luego ponerse serio, -¿Y qué les hiciste?, -la mira acusador.

-¡Nada!, ¡¿Cómo crees?, -infla las mejillas Lucy y luego se percata de la entrada de Wendy por la entrada principal. –Wendy…

-¡Oh no, Natsu-san y Loke-san están con ella!..., ¿Qué debo hacer?..., -parpadea la Dragon Slayer.

-¡Holaaa!, ¡Wendyy!, -la saluda desde el fondo el pelirosado, al notar la dirección en que se quedó viendo su prometida y encontrando a Wendy en ella.

-¿Qué hacemos Charle?..., -pregunta aún no muy convencida de que hacer.

-Tranquila Wendy, déjame esto a mí… ¡Vamos!

**El día finalmente ha llegado, los magos de Fairy Tail que se encuentran divididos en grupos, llevarán acabo los planes que se plantearon desde meses atrás, aunque unos son más calculados que otros; Erza, Mirajane, Levy y las demás chicas del gremio, tienes todos los preparativos listos para la despedida de soltera de Lucy, mientras Gray y Juvia, quienes se encontraban en las afueras de Magnolia, han decidido pasar la noche en la pequeña choza que encontraron mientras escapaban del último ataque de Cyan.**

-¡NAATSUUUU!, -entra volando por la puerta Happy, segundos después que las magas salieron, para escena seguida compartir un grito entre Natsu y Lucy.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -gritan al unísono cada quien en el lugar donde se encontraba, Natsu en el gremio, hablando con Happy, y Lucy en Fairy Hills frente a la fiesta que han armado sus amigas.

-¡¿Despedida de soltera?, -terminan por preguntar los dos.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee?, -se exalta Natsu, para luego hundirse de hombros y levantar los brazos en señal de ignorancia… -No tengo idea de que sea eso jeje…

-¡Eso es lo menos importante ahora!, ¡Lo que debes hacer es ir en camino hacia Fairy Hills a detener a Lucy!, ¡Algo muy malo puede pasarle!, -le urge su gato acompañante.

-¡¿Algo malo?, -frunce el seño el Dragneel y enseguida emprende carrera hacia afuera del gremio.

Mientras tanto, un hombre de cabellera rosada, iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, vestía una gabardina negra que ocultaba su atuendo interior, parecía estar perdido o al menos desubicado, ya que miraba en cada una de las casas, los números de las viviendas.

-No… no es aquí…, -se detiene en una de las construcciones para retomar camino y seguir en su andar.

Al mismo tiempo, la persona que parecía buscar, le esperaba con ansias. Se trataba de la cacera de los apartamentos arrendados donde vive por el momento Lucy. Está parada de brazos cruzados en el lumbral de la puerta, mientras mira con ojos asesinos a todos los que pasan frente a su propiedad.

-¡Hasta qué momento va a pasar por aquí ese maldito Streepeeeeerrrr!, -por poco y arde su aura maligna, cuando sus ojos se abrieron iluminados como estrellas al ver pasar corriendo a cierto muchacho…, -Cabellos rosas… mirada de idiota… un magnífico cuerpo…, -sigue con su mirada al Dragon Slayer de fuego que va a paso veloz en camino hacia Fairy Hills. -¡Esperaaaa!, ¡Es aquíii!, -le grita entonces la mujer.

-¿A… aquí?..., -se detiene de golpe Natsu, al escuchar su llamado.

-¡¿Te diriges a la fiesta de Lucy?, -le grita nuevamente la mujer

-¡Ella debe saber algo Natsu!, -le sugiere Happy

-¡Si!, ¡Voy para allá!, -responde confiado el Salamander

-¡Pero anda rápido niño!, ¡Aquí tengo el cambio de ropa que debes usaaarr!, ¡Erza-san me lo recomendó especialmente para ti!, -_vaya… quien diría que este niño se dedicaría a esas cosas… aunque no me extraña… ya que tiene un amigo que se pasea desnudo por todos lados… me pregunto si esos dos actuarán en pareja…, -_piensa la mujer ruborizándose.

-¿Eh?, -se extraña Natsu por tal aseveración.

0000===0000

-Juvia y Gray-sama no podían permanecer por demasiado tiempo dentro de esa casa polvosa…, -habla consigo la Loxar, mientras yace afuera del recinto donde hubo llegado hace algunas horas con Gray. Se encontraba sentada en el piso, mientras sostenía sobre sus rodillas la cabeza del mago de hielo, que se había quedado dormido, mientras hablaban, seguramente el mismo cansancio y la debilidad que le provocaba su herida se lo exigían…, -Gray-sama…, -sonríe entonces al ver que ha conseguido finalmente relajarse y recostándolo totalmente en el suelo se levanta. –Juvia no puede permitir que Gray-sama la mire así de sucia…, -se observa a si misma, como sus brazos y ropas están teñidas de negro, -Juvia…, -dirige su mirada hacia atrás como si buscara algo, -Juvia recuerda que cerca de aquí había un pequeño lago…, -emprende camino tras los arbustos, mientras el mago de hielo permanece dormido.

0000===0000

-¡Noo!, ¡No tenían que haberse molestado preparando estoo!, -los ojos de Lucy se transforman en uves horizontales, al ver frente a ella todas las luces intermitentes de los reflectores, le habían colocado un pequeño velo de novia en la cabeza, mientras las demás usaban una pequeña coronita, simbolizándose como las madrinas o las mejores amigas de la futura esposa.

-¡Para nada Lucy!, -le da una palmada en la espalda la Scarlet, -es natural que las amigas queramos celebrar situaciones como esta.

-¡Claro que si Lu-chan!, -le sonríe Levy, -¡Así que ahora a divertirnooos!

-Muero por que llegue la tan esperada sorpresa…, -murmura pícara Kana.

-¡¿Eh?, -abre grandes los ojos Lucy al escucharla.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo empezó a correr, se notaba como la diversión iba subiendo de tono, junto a las bebidas que se acumulaban en la mesa, los juegos se hicieron presentes y las risas desbordantes.

-¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy!, -aplauden todas mientras ríen y gritan al ver como juega la rubia "Ponerle la cola al Natsu" (versión de Fairy Hills de ponerle la cola al burro).

-¡¿Ya?, -pregunta vendada y habiendo puesto la cola en la boca de la foto de Natsu colgada en la pared.

-¡Más abajo!, ¡Más abajo!

-¡Pero si no veo lo que estoy haciendo!, -infla las mejillas irritándose.

-¡Yaaaaa!, -le gritan todas, por lo que se quita las vendas de los ojos y se sonroja al ver en donde le había puesto la cola… -¡En la cabezaaa!, ¡Que malaaas!, -sonríe alegre y su imagen queda estampada en las acuarelas del tiempo.

Momentos después se encontraban sentadas nuevamente en el sofá.

-¿Dardos?..., -se extraña la rubia al tener las armas en la mano.

-De eso se trata una despedida de soltera, ¡Es la última vez que podrás quejarte abiertamente de los hombreees!, -baja el barril que se empinaba Kana.

-…Quejarme…, -observa los dardos no muy convencida.

-Por ejemplo…, -se levanta Levy y toma uno de los dardos en su mano y apunta contra la fotografía de Gajeel que han pegado en la pared, junto a las demás fotografías de los chicos del gremio. -¡Eres un tontoo!, -se sonroja con tales palabras.

-Eso… eso…, -asiente sorprendida de la respuesta de Levy Mirajane.

-Jajaja, -se ríe sola Lisanna, llamando la atención de las demás.

-¿Lisanna?..., -pregunta su hermana.

-Es que acabo de recordar a Juvia…, -sonríe nostálgica, -si ella estuviera aquí… apuesto a que no dejaría que lanzáramos un solo dardo contra la foto de Gray…, -mira hacia la pared y encuentra el retrato del Fullbuster.

-Pero a decir verdad… los hombres no son perfectos…, -habla como la mayor Mirajane, -como todos los seres en este mundo, tienen sus defectos… pero sobre todo, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar sus cualidades, -les explica la peliblanca, todas la escucharon emocionadas.

-Muy bien…, -se para entonces Lucy y apunta contra la foto de Natsu, tomando aire tira, -¡Eres demasiado extrovertido!, -le cae el dardo a la foto, -¡irresponsable!, -el otro, -¡idiota!, -uno más, -¡Y muchas veces insoportable!, -el último, -pero…, -se detiene entonces, y acercándose a la foto le quita los dardos que se le clavaron, -al mismo tiempo… el chico con la sonrisa más llena de luz que haya conocido…, tu entusiasmo… gentileza… convicción y valor sin darme cuenta cautivaron mi corazón… hasta que un día sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo te di el si…, -se queda sorprendida de sus propias palabras Lucy, quien se lleva una mano a la boca, sentir como sus labios se movieron frenéticamente expresando todo lo que sentía por él, lo muy enamorada que estaba de él…

-…Lu-chan…, -se sorprende Levy y sonríe.

-¿sin tomarle mucha importancia?..., -pregunta Erza.

-Ahora que lo dices… nunca nos enteramos como rayos fue que ustedes quedaron juntos…, -la mira extrañada Evergreen.

-Pues…, -voltea a verlas la rubia, -Natsu no es de esos que llegarán con un ramo de flores… o dulces… o un anillo a declararse…, -se sonroja y baja la mirada apenada.

-¡¿Cómo fue entonces?, -se emocionan todas.

-Fue algo no muy casual…nos encontrábamos al final de una misión…, -recuerda entonces.

_Por un momento habíamos tenido que separarnos, habíamos acordado vernos en la entrada del pueblo, pero Natsu estaba demorando demasiado, me preguntaba si algo le había sucedido, así que regresé por él, al lugar donde nos separamos._

_Mientras corría de regreso, lo encontré, venía caminando a paso lento, por lo que me apresuré más a alcanzarlo._

_Cuando llegué con él… le reclamé mucho…_

_-¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser así las cosas?, ¡Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana!, ¡Mira como estás!, ¡Pareciera que no confías en mí!_

_-Lo hago…, -respondió simplemente con una sonrisa._

_-¡pareciera como que no estamos juntos!_

_-¡Lo estamos!, -levantó un poco más la voz. –Lo estamos… pensé que tu comprendías eso más que yo Lucy…, -continúa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro_

_-Natsu…, -abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida ante tal respuesta._

_-Para mí… el hecho de saber que me esperabas… que me esperas… que estás a mi lado, es la única razón que me da la fuerza para luchar y nunca voy a poner en peligro el origen de mi fuerza…, -se para firme frente a ella y luego de brindarle su tierna sonrisa la abraza, -¿Estaremos juntos para siempre no es así?..._

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -se le pusieron de punta todos los rubios cabellos a la Heartfilia –a…a.. ¡Hablas de ser esposos!, -se despega de él para verlo y corroborarlo._

_-¡¿EHH?, -se sonroja a más no poder el Salamander hasta llegar al punto de petrificarse, misma reacción que le causó a Lucy, el ver la reacción de su ahora futuro esposo._

-No… ¡No me digas que se quedaron hechos piedra en un momento como eseee!, -casi se arranca los cabellos Kana.

-jeje…, -se rasca la mejilla, algo nerviosa la Heartfilia.

-¡Y AHORAAAAA EL ACTO MÁS ESPERADO DE LA NOCHEEE!, -se ha subido al escenario Levy, -¡CON USTEDESSS: EL PASTEEEL!

Con sus palabras, los encargados de comida y decoración, pasaron a dejar un carrito en el que venía un ENORME pastel.

-¡Pero qué torta!, -casi se le salen los ojos a la rubia.

-¡Vamos Lucy!, ¡Sube a cortarlo!, -le animan las chicas.

-¿Yo?..., -se señala a si misma y ante la presión no le queda más que aceptar.

Mientras tanto en el interior del pastel… cierto muchacho confundido con un Stripper de cabellos rosados empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la lata hacia arriba, para poder liberarse.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESTO ES UNA EQUIVOCACIÓOOOONN!, ¡DÉJENME SALIRRRRR!, ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁAAAS!

-¡¿EH?, -se espanta Lucy al subir al escenario y escuchar los gritos del pastel. -¡NO ME DIGAN QUE HAY UN HOMBRE AHÍ DENTROOO!, -se ruboriza demasiado.

-¡Qué se habrá la tapaaaa!, -da la orden Erza y al instante, los ataques combinados del stripper secuestrado y la tapa abriéndose, rostizaron el rostro de la Heartfilia.

-¡KARYUUU NO HOUKOOOO!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -se va de espaldas Lucy al ver saltar al Salamander vestido con la tanga de leopardo que le había encargado Erza a la arrendataria de Lucy.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita también el público, -¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LLEGÓ NATSU AHÍ DENTROOO?, -se queja Evergreen

-No es que sea un mal regalo…, -sonríe Erza mientras se cruza de brazos.

-No es una mala vista tampoco…, -apoya Lisanna.

-¿Natsu-san?... ¡¿Natsu-san está aquí?, -pregunta Wendy, mientras Mira le ha tapado los ojos, -te dije que esta era una fiesta donde nos taparíamos los ojos unas a otras, -sonríe la peliblanca.

Mientras tanto, Gray había vuelto en sí, la luz de la luna cayendo densamente sobre su persona, provocando una oscurecida sombra le da la pauta que la noche profunda había caído, al no encontrar a Juvia, decide adentrarse un poco entre los arbustos a buscarla, pero lo que encuentra parece haberle acelerado el corazón, demostrado a la constricción de los vasos capilares de su rostro, reflejado en el sonrojo que se posó sobre sus mejillas y sus abiertos ojos sorprendidos.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 7 "El cielo azul y celeste", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas! Jajaja, que si me reí demasiado escribiendo esto xD, espero les haya gustado, aprovechando que no hubo claseee! Jejeje, un capi más a la lista de Fairy Tail Frozen Soul, dejo saludos especiales a: Lluvia-chan, Gabe Logan, Yukistar, XRainGirl, Andrea, Trybita Zala, y Laila Yagami (me alegra que estés bien).

ARIGATOO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEEEEE!


	7. El cielo azul y celeste

La única manera de hacer realidad el deseo… era a través de mágicos sueños en los que compartía con él…, mientras esperaba el momento en que por fin escuchara hermosas palabras salir de sus labios. Hasta entonces le cuidaría y apoyaría en todo momento, creyendo en que el amor de Juvia lo alcanzaría…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 7 "El cielo azul y celeste"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul…, -la voz de Juvia

-Juvia y Gray-sama no podían permanecer por demasiado tiempo dentro de esa casa polvosa…, -habla consigo la Loxar, mientras yace afuera del recinto donde hubo llegado hace algunas horas con Gray. Se encontraba sentada en el piso, mientras sostenía sobre sus rodillas la cabeza del mago de hielo, que se había quedado dormido, mientras hablaban, seguramente el mismo cansancio y la debilidad que le provocaba su herida se lo exigían…, -Gray-sama…, -sonríe entonces al ver que ha conseguido finalmente relajarse y recostándolo totalmente en el suelo se levanta. –Juvia no puede permitir que Gray-sama la mire así de sucia…, -se observa a si misma, como sus brazos y ropas están teñidas de negro, -Juvia…, -dirige su mirada hacia atrás como si buscara algo, -Juvia recuerda que cerca de aquí había un pequeño lago…, -emprende camino tras los arbustos, mientras el mago de hielo permanece dormido.

-¡Oye eso es trampaa!, ¡La idea principal del capítulo es la que se recuerda en la sección de "En el capítulo anterior", -se queja Happy

-¡Pues para Juvia nada es más importante que los lindos momentos que es capaz de vivir junto a Gray-sama!, pero… si Juvia ha cometido un error, por favor discúlpala, adelante, haz tu resumen Happy.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡La vez pasada tuvimos la despedida de soltera de Lucy!, ¡Hubo mucho Natsu! ¡Y una tanga de leopardo!

-¿Pero qué clase de fiesta fue esa?..., -se queda extrañadamente horrorizada Juvia.

=000=

Gray había vuelto en sí, la luz de la luna cayendo densamente sobre su persona, provocando una oscurecida sombra le da la pauta que la noche profunda había caído, al no encontrar a Juvia, decide adentrarse un poco entre los arbustos a buscarla, pero lo que encuentra parece haberle acelerado el corazón, demostrado a la constricción de los vasos capilares de su rostro, reflejado en el sonrojo que se posó sobre sus mejillas y sus abiertos ojos sorprendidos.

-No puede ser…, -tiemblan sus pupilas, cual intentara comprender la cadena de eventos que le ha llevado hasta ese lugar, -Nunca había visto algo como eso… bueno sí… he visto de muchos tamaños… pero cada uno es especial muy a su forma… la textura que le representa…, -observa su mano mientras lleva acabo el gesto de que aprieta algo, -esas perfectas curvaturas siendo rodeadas por las manos de Juvia…, -está ido en sus pensamientos, cuando de sorpresa es sacado de los mismos, por la voz de la maga de agua.

-¡Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia no esperaba que despertaras tan pronto!, -grita la Loxar desde las orillas del lago, luego de darse un baño rápido ha salido en busca de algo de comer y encontrado una de las frutas favoritas de Gray, un par de melones que al verlos lo dejaron extasiado…, -¡Por favor acércate!

-¡Vooy!, -emprende camino hacia ella rápidamente.

Todo parecía el paisaje perfecto de un muy bien elaborado picnic, hasta el punto en que la roca con que uno siempre tropieza en el camino apareció en la dirección que recorrería el Fullbuster, por lo que resbala y aunque hizo maroma y media para no perder el equilibrio, terminó por caer sobre los melones y la maga de agua, como gato a 4 patas que cae sobre su presa, sus piernas rodeando su cadera y sus manos apoyadas en el piso rodeando sus brazos, para terminar viéndola profunda y directamente a los ojos, cual admirara cada punto de color que le daba vida al intenso azul de sus ojos, por lo que la peliazul no tuvo más opción que sonrojarse hasta casi morir de la perturbación de su acelerado corazón.

-Gr…Gray-sama…, -lo observa de la misma manera, sin poder despegar su mirada de los ojos grises del joven, que poco a poco se van cerrando mientras se acerca para besarla, por lo que cierra los suyos también, esperando a que ese maravilloso momento llegue, la sensación de unir sus labios a los suyos era sin duda alguna la alegría más grande que había sentido en toda su vida…, pero… quedó esperando… el beso nunca llegó, por lo que abrió los ojos y busca de la explicación para el suceso, encontrándola en el rostro de Gray, observando la tierra de los alrededores, en especial la que estaba enfrente de sus cabezas.

-¿pasa algo Gray-sama?..., -pregunta preocupada.

-Tal parece que los niveles del agua están acostumbrados a crecer desmesuradamente durante las noches… o en algún tiempo en particular…, eso debilita la tierra de sobremanera en unos cuantos instantes… tanto que podría…, -no puede terminar de hablar, ya que el trozo de tierra donde estaban sentados se desprendió, hundiéndose con todo y ellos hacia el fondo del pequeño lago que conectaba con las corrientes de la rivera.

Minutos después, el Ice Maker asoma la cabeza sobre la superficie del agua, seguido de Juvia, ambos totalmente empapados y escurriendo agua, algunos trozos de lodo aún se posaban sobre sus narices, por lo que al verse uno a otro se provocaron risa y empezaron a reír abiertamente.

-Esto es… como si se tratara de un refugio…, -cierra los ojos Juvia, mientras sonríe

-¿Refugio?..., -le llama la atención la descripción que ha dado del tan inesperado lugar para conversar al mago de hielo, por lo que voltea a ella, esperando que siga con la explicación.

-Cuando Juvia está en el agua, Juvia es muy fuerte… porque Juvia ha crecido y vivido toda su vida bajo la Lluvia… y el agua… de cierta manera es amiga de Juvia…

-Es verdad… todo lo relacionado al agua… me recuerda demasiado a ti…, -saca su mano del acuífero y observa como el líquido se escapa entre sus dedos, abandonando su palma, por lo que cierra el puño, cual tratara de pensar que ese tipo de fenómenos son de las pocas cosas que la maga de agua, no comparte con el elemento real.

-Por eso…, -le llama la atención nuevamente, -cuando Gray-sama está dentro del agua con Juvia… es como si estuvieran los dos… Juvia y Gray-sama dentro del refugio de Juvia…, -se apena un poco y encoje de hombros, -dentro de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Juvia…, -abre grandes y temblorosos los ojos al notar como Gray la observa mientras habla, muy interesado, podría decirse que hasta embelesado de cómo le habla…, -dentro de la profundidad de Juvia…, -termina por cerrar los ojos, al sentir el próximo acercamiento del mago hacia ella, quien en un segundo, ladea la cabeza e inclinándose sobre ella, la besa, un beso tan profundo desde el inicio, que pareciera derretir a la chica literalmente dentro del agua, hundiéndose ambos en medio de la unión de sus labios y dejando en la superficie, solamente las burbujas de oxígeno que lograron escapar de sus alientos.

Abajo…

Dentro del agua que ondea perturbada por el par de intrusos humanos, las figuras de los mismos se transiluminan por los rayos de la luna impactados contra el lago de desembocadura a río; sin dejar de besarse un tan solo segundo, se han tomado de cuello y cintura, la maga y el mago respectivamente.

_-Dentro del refugio de Juvia… dentro de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Juvia… dentro de la profundidad de Juvia… y Gray-sama lo ha aceptado de ese modo…ha pesar que para Juvia cualquier lugar está bien… mientras se encuentre con Gray-sama… tenerlo aquí… hace a Juvia tan feliz… que podría imaginar que puede llegar a ser todo lo que Gray-sama necesita, todo lo que Gray-sama desea…, -_Piensa la Loxar mientras se han arrinconado en una de las orillas del lago y sin mucha dificultad se sacan las ropas._ –Esa sensación nuevamente… a pesar de no querer pensar en nada… de querer sólo disfrutar y participar del momento… de este momento junto a Gray-sama… Juvia no puede sólo relajarse y dejar que pase…porque a pesar de todo… Juvia es del tipo de persona que desea ser amada también… querer amar a Gray-sama… y sentirse amada por Gray-sama… sentir el estremecimiento de la piel de Juvia con el toque de cada uno de los besos de Gray-sama recorriendo los hombros de Juvia…, las manos fuertes del hombre que Juvia ama… posadas en su cintura…apretándola ligeramente para luego relajarse poco a poco… el tipo de toque que solamente él puede dar… la delicadeza de sus manos pasando por la espalda de Juvia y el inesperado toque de sus besos hacia los pechos de Juvia…_

-Gray…-sama…, -profiere levemente, mientras lleva sus manos a los mechones negros azulados, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada del chico que le indica que deben subir a la superficie y así lo hacen, una vez sacaron sus cabezas del agua, parecieron tomarle la menos importancia a la estancia y sólo con el hecho de llenar sus pulmones de aire, parecieran haber recuperado la vitalidad perdida y su demostración de amor continúa, con ambos sonrojados pero enloquecidos por el otro…

Algunas horas después, estaban ambos apoyados contra la orilla del lago, cual piscina.

-¿El… amanecer?..., -está abrazada la maga de agua de las costillas del mago de hielo, mientras él le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Es en ese preciso momento donde empiezas a ver la diferencia entre los colores del cielo… en un momento se ve tan azul… y al siguiente tan celeste… que parecerían dos hermanos gemelos jugando a ver quien logra mantener su color más tiempo, -explica el Fullbuster

-Que lindo suena eso Gray-sama, -le sonríe la Loxar, -con que azul y celeste… los colores por los que se pelea el amanecer…, -cierra los ojos como si pensara en el significado de esas palabras, para luego abrirlos ante la expectativa del ojigris. –el amanecer… para Juvia… eres tú Gray-sama…, -ante sus palabras el rubor se apoderó de inmediato de los pómulos del mago.

-Pero si dices eso significa que hay dos colores dentro de mi… supongo…, -la mira no muy convencido.

-¡Claro que si!, -se emociona al ver que le sigue el juego, -el azul… que es el color principal… la fuerza… y luego el celeste… la bondad y la gentileza…

-Que cosas dices…, -se apena un poco el Fullbuster

-Gray-sama… a Juvia se le acaba de ocurrir algo…, pero no está segura de que sea una buena idea…

-Tú dilo, entonces lo consideraré, -la mira juguetón.

-Pues… cuando Juvia… no… bueno, si Juvia…, -se sonroja demasiado que no puede continuar.

-¿Si tú qué?, rayos no me dejes así, que me da más curiosidad, -le pide la explicación hasta desesperándose

-¡Juvia lo lamenta Gray-sama!, pero… bueno…, -se encoje de hombros, tanto que apenas y puede verse su rostro, es más, no se le ve. –Si Juvia llegara a ser mamá del bebé de Gray-sama… le pondría de nombre uno de estos tres… si fuera niña… se llamaría Cielo o Zelestine…, si fuera niño se llamaría Azur… y si fueran gemelos niño y niña serían Azur y Zelestine… y Gray-sama entonces sería el cielo, -levanta el rostro por si misma y sonríe aún sonrojada.

-…Juvia…, -la mira tan bella para ese momento, que no puede evitar sonrojarse también. -entonces decide jugar… ¿Y si fueran niño y niño?

-¡AHH!, ¡Juvia no ha pensado en esa posibilidaaad!, -se lleva las manos al rostro.

-Juvia…, -se pone entonces serio el mago de hielo, -¿Sabes por lo que estamos huyendo cierto?

-Si Gray-sama… Juvia lo tiene claro… el Snow Fairy… un mago nacido de un mago de hielo y una maga de agua… sería exactamente lo que ellos quieren pero… a Juvia no le importaría seguir pasando por todo esto… ¡O por lo que sea más que venga!, si pudiera… tener entre sus brazos…, -se imagina entonces la escena de ella, cargando un pequeño bebé en brazos, junto a Gray que la abraza, -al bebé de Gray-sama…, -termina apoyando su frente contra el pecho del Fullbuster, quien sorprendido y a la vez preocupado la abraza.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 8 "Una familia de hielo y agua" ¡No se lo pierdaaann!**

¡Holaaas!, juu, por fin pude sentarme a escribir, espero les haya gustado xDD, me quedó más dulzón que la primera vez, podría acostumbrarme a esto jajaja xDD, ¡Dejo saludos especiales aaa Yukistar, Mafi ariadne, Andrea, Juvia-chan, XRainGirl y Tribyta Zala.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	8. Una familia de hielo y agua

Este capítulo servirá de unión entre los acontecimientos ocurridos en mi fanfic Fairy Tail Snow Fairy, del cual se desprende este fic Frozen Soul.

La única manera de hacer realidad el deseo… era a través de mágicos sueños en los que compartía con él…, mientras esperaba el momento en que por fin escuchara hermosas palabras salir de sus labios. Hasta entonces le cuidaría y apoyaría en todo momento, creyendo en que el amor de Juvia lo alcanzaría…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 8 "Una familia de Hielo y agua"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul…, -la voz de Gray

Si Gray-sama… Juvia lo tiene claro… el Snow Fairy… un mago nacido de un mago de hielo y una maga de agua… sería exactamente lo que ellos quieren pero… a Juvia no le importaría seguir pasando por todo esto… ¡O por lo que sea más que venga!, si pudiera… tener entre sus brazos…, -se imagina entonces la escena de ella, cargando un pequeño bebé en brazos, junto a Gray que la abraza, -al bebé de Gray-sama…, -termina apoyando su frente contra el pecho del Fullbuster, quien sorprendido y a la vez preocupado la abraza.

-¡Insisto!, ¡Maldición dejen de revelar mi privacidaaaad!

-¡Kyaaaa!, -el grito de la multitud…

=000=

Lucy relata los acontecimientos ocurridos…

**-¡Todo comenzó cuando una extraña noticia salió publicada en la revista semanal del Hechicero!, ¡Decían que Natsu, había quedado atrapado en medio de la batalla porque era un mago de tipo elemental!, al final descubrimos que no era cierto… y Natsu regresó a salvo con nosotros. Sin embargo, los motivos reales de aquellas batallas se revelaron… ¡La existencia de un gremio oscuro llamado Royal Court apareció frente a nosotros, reclamando a Gray a Juvia!**

**Mencionaron cosas sobre un mago de hielo y una maga de agua…, algo que no logramos entender hasta saber quien estaba detrás de la persecución… ¡Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del hermano de Juvia!, ¡Tifon! Y junto con él… la persona que se autoproclamó como el padre del futuro mago de nieve que aparecería en este mundo… Cyan…**

**Gray terminó enfrentándose en batalla contra él… y las cosas cambiaron de rumbo… tras su derrota… Han pasado 4 años. Natsu, wendy y Lucy, han emprendido camino hacia el pueblo de Neverending en busca de alguna pista que les ayude a encontrar el paradero de Juvia, quien tras volver al gremio, luego de la batalla contra Cyan, vivía preocupada debido a que Gray jamás recobró el conocimiento. Un día, finalmente, ni ella ni el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail amanecieron bajo el techo del gremio y fue ahí donde comenzó está historia…**

En la actualidad…

Una pequeña fogata iluminaba las figuras dentro de aquella cueva en medio del bosque y que ahora sirve como refugio; las llamas relucían magnánimas, enfrentándose contra la inminente ventisca, haciendo crispar los trocos de madera que aún quedaban parados en su hechura de pirámide.

-¿Nieve?..., -se asoma en primero la sombra de la mujer reflejada en el muro, para consigo traer la figura delicada de la mujer de Juvia, quien saca su brazo por la entrada del refugio y con esto atrapa un copo de nieve en su palma derecha, observándolo con detenimiento es cómplice del momento en que empieza a derretirse sobre su mano, debido a la cercanía con la temperatura de su cuerpo. –Agua…, -sigue hablando para si misma, entonces suspira y cierra los ojos.

El mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, estaba un tanto más atrás, sentado del otro lado del fuego, como de costumbre, el paradero de su camisa es lo desconocido, bosteza sin mucha delicadeza y mientras abre los ojos tras cerrar su boca, no puede evitar fijarse en la actitud de la chica, quien aún observa su mano, aún y cuando el agua se ha corrido entre sus dedos. Por lo que parpadea y sentándose erguido y con las piernas cruzadas la llama, -¡Juvia!

El oír mencionar su nombre por la para ella adorable voz del Fullbuster, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apenada se limpia la humedad de su mano en su falda. -¡Gray-sama!, -responde de la misma manera.

-¿En qué estabas pensando que te quedaste tan ida?, -estira los brazos hacia arriba tratando de deshacerse de su cansancio, acción que le retrasa por unos segundos, al levantarse, tras notar la extraña mirada que le había brindado Juvia, quien ofuscada se echa a correr tratando de alejarse de ese lugar. -¡¿EHH?, -la sigue muy de cerca, mientras levanta sus piernas entre la nieve que se ha acumulado en el piso, -¡Juvia!, ¡¿Qué sucede?, -al no encontrar más respuesta que su inminente huída se pone serio y emprende su camino aún más rápido, mientras Juvia corre con los ojos cerrados y puños apretados, como si con ello dejara atrás lo que le molestaba.

-Juvia está corriendo de Gray-sama… ¡Gray-sama!, -y corre en la dirección de un lago semicongelado, que aparentemente no ha visto.

-¡Ice make!, ¡Floor!, -se detiene por un momento para juntar sus manos al piso y con ello hacer correr a sus pies la manta de hielo liso que se extiende hasta más allá de su vista, Juvia al notarlo, en un principio se sorprende y resbala pero se levanta rápido, lo que le saca una gota a Gray al lado de su cabeza, pero recordando el motivo de su persecución, prosigue con su camino, ahora patinando sobre el hielo, pero ahora el sorprendido es él.

-¡Water Slicer!, -invoca ella las cuchillas de agua y perfora el hielo del piso y al hacerlo, abre grandes los ojos y parece comprender que eso los hará caer a ambos al agua congelada, -¡Ahhhhh!, -se escucha sólo su hundimiento.

Seguido del de Gray, quien sin mucho espectáculo parece adaptarse a aquellas altas temperaturas y abrió los ojos debajo del agua, tratando de encontrarla, se mueve en todas direcciones, pero no es capaz de distinguir nada, parece empezar a desesperarse, cuando su sensopersepción le indica que algo o alguien le ha tomado del rostro, puede ver entonces la silueta de agua que se ha formado frente a él.

-Juvia tiene mucho miedo de no poder permanecer al lado de Gray-sama… a pesar que el agua y el hielo forman la nieve… la nieve se derrite…, -puede escuchar Gray en su cabeza.

-Juvia no está segura si lo que dijo Tifón Nii-sama es verdad… y un hijo de Gray-sama podría poner en peligro la vida de Gray-sama… aún y cuando su existencia haría la mujer más feliz a Juvia.

Al entender el rumbo de la conversación, cierra los ojos y tomando del rostro a la silueta de agua de Juvia, la besa, en un principio, cual juntara sus labios con un chorro de agua, puede sentir como se materializa entre sus brazos y ambos quedan sumergidos en un cálido beso congelado bajo el agua, que repiten una y otra vez, cual fuera la necesidad más grande que tuvieran, sentirse parte uno del otro para reafirmarse que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos…

Momentos después han salido de la posa y sentados encima del hielo, su ritual continúa, ambos empapados y friolentos y cual la única forma de compartir su calor se besan apasionados, tanto que de los ojos de la Loxar se desprenden lágrimas de felicidad, al ver frente a ella su sueño anhelado, de ser parte, sino la más importante, de la vida de Gray.

Sin sentirlo, ni comprenderlo, se van reclinando hacia atrás, Juvia sobre su espalda y Gray sobre Juvia, hasta que finalmente caen sobre la plataforma de hielo.

-así es como debe ser… con el príncipe de hielo…, -piensa la Loxar mientras cierra los ojos al sentir como los besos de Gray, han pasado de su rostro hacia su cuello y compartiendo su misma emoción, pasa sus manos sobre su pecho, topándose con la cruz que le adorna, sumamente fría por la temperatura del exterior, por lo que la suelta y vuelve a pasar los pulpejos de sus dedos sobre la piel del abdomen del Fullbuster, rodeándolo esta vez con una caricia sobre sus costados, llega finalmente a su espalda de donde se aferra, sintiéndola fuerte y trabajada, no puede evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, momento en que Gray la siente temblar.

-¿Está muy frío?..., -separa sus labios de los de ella y la observa, el color opaco de sus labios y extrema blancura de su piel se lo confirman, casi tornándose azul, su aliento se observa fácilmente en la intemperie, por lo que tomándola en brazos, la levanta y emprende camino de vuelta a la fogata. –No me des esos sustos… tonta…, -sigue hablándole, mientras ella se limita a afianzar sus brazos contra el cuello de su amado.

Una vez regresaron a la cueva , él la colocó delicadamente contra el suelo, justo al lado de la fogata.

-Perdona a Juvia… por hacer que te mojaras…, -se disculpa apenada mientras le sostiene la mano con que él la sujeto de vuelta.

-Mientras tu te encuentres bien… no hay nada que me importe menos que mojarme Juvia…, -se suelta de su agarre y le coloca la mano en la mejilla, gesto que rápidamente atrapó los sentimientos de la Loxar entre sus dedos, al sentir como recostó su rostro sobre su mano, buscando más de aquel calor frío que solamente él le podía brindar, sin pensarlo, termina de girar su cabeza hasta lograr hacer contacto con la piel del mago, en un beso entre los labios de Juvia y la palma del pelinegro azulado, lo observa por un momento a los ojos esperando su reacción y al no verse rechazada, suelta su mano e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante besa la comisura de sus labios, provocándole la necesidad de besarla reflejada en el jadeo de su boca, al separar ligeramente sus labios, cual pudiera controlarlo con la magia de la seducción de sus besos las acciones del chico, le hace cerrar los ojos, mientras le besa el cuello en innumerables ocasiones, era sencillamente imposible para él oponerse y para ella detenerse, que en un empujón de desequilibrio, lo tira contra el suelo, quedando sentada sobre sus caderas.

Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, tan delicado y suave, que lo acariciaba con vehemencia, como si le perteneciera, posó sus fuertes manos sobre la cintura de la maga de agua y girándola en un movimiento, la hizo sucumbir antes él, sin romper lo armónico del momento, la besó, y la besó una y otra vez, con la pasión, el amor, la fuerza y la alegría entremezcladas en sus labios, sabía que le encantaba que la besara de esa manera, podía verlo en sus reacciones, en los apretujones de sus manos contra su espalda alta indicándole que no se detuviera, en sus labios sedientos de él, que le buscaban sin camino a rendirse. Aquel vestido azul, dejó de cubrirla sigilosamente, entre beso y beso, bajó la tela de sus hombros, quedando suspendida sobre sus pechos, aquel derecho que tomó entre su mano y apretó con éxtasis, al sentir como la chica se curvó hacia atrás, evidenciado por la convección que hizo su columna sostenida por el otro brazo del mago. Aprovechado para de un tirón, sacar el vestido completamente del cuerpo de la maga.

Cual todas las sensaciones que anidaban en su alma y cuerpo en ese momento, parecía incluso temblar, la ventisca de afuera, entraba como oleada de aire profusa, que los impactaba, condensando más intensamente aquel calor frío que de por si ya sentía. Empapada de su sudor y del de él, llevó sus manos al rostro del ojigris, -Gray-sama…, -le sonrío…

-Juvia…, -parece estar pasando por lo mismo el mago de hielo, -estás temblando…, -comenta entre su propio temblor.

-Tú también…, -como pudo acercó su rostro al de ella, mientras lo halaba y con ello juntó sus cuerpos que para estos momentos yacían desprovistos de vestimenta alguna, impactando sus pechos contra los pectorales del mago, lo que le hace retraerse un poco, baja su mirada hacia su entrepierna y seguidamente voltea nuevamente a Juvia. Instante siguiente todas las emociones parecen desatarse de golpe, en medio de sus respiraciones aceleradas y cuerpos unidos, abrazados… y fundidos…

Podría ser el día… en que se dé el origen de una nueva familia… de hielo… y agua…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, capítulo 9 "Chocochile recubierto de queso parmesano" xDDD**

Jajaja ahora sii… que me dio calor xDD, Hermanita ojalá y no te me hayas muerto xDD, bueno, como vieron este capi es la conexión entre este fic y el otro, espero les guste como va! Saludos especiales a: XRainGirl, Mafi Ariadne, Yukistar, Algodón de Azúcar, Andrea, Gabe Logan, Lluvia-chan y Tribyta Zala.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!

(Ay… me desmayo)…


	9. Chocochile recubierto de queso

La única manera de hacer realidad el deseo… era a través de mágicos sueños en los que compartía con él…, mientras esperaba el momento en que por fin escuchara hermosas palabras salir de sus labios. Hasta entonces le cuidaría y apoyaría en todo momento, creyendo en que el amor de Juvia lo alcanzaría…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 9 "Chocochile recubierto de queso"**

-En el momento que te enteras que vas a ser padre, miles de sentimientos se entremezclan en tu garganta, como si toda la emoción que jamás has expresado a lo largo de la vida, hubiera estado retenida dentro de tu corazón hasta ese momento… Y con el paso del tiempo, la espera se vuelve implacable, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… no puedes borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras inventas platillos idiotas… como el chocochile recubierto de queso… pensando que en verdad todos los antojos de la madre deben ser cumplidos o de no ser así… las calamidades caerán sobre el mundo…

**FIORE-MAGNOLIA-MÁS ALLÁ DEL PUEBLO DE NEVERENDING**

Ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, el tiempo afuera podía correr apresuradamente, pero dentro de su paraíso abstracto a la humanidad, donde la existencia de los demás es innecesaria, la vida que habían elegido tener… las emociones que habían elegido seguir… la lucha en contra de sus propios sentimientos a los que no quisieron sucumbir… los ha llevado hasta este punto… la unión de sus almas entre si, podía profetizar el augurio de una nueva luz…

Juvia y Gray se encontraban acostados en su pequeña cama, escondida dentro de aquel lastimero inmueble construido a mitad del camino hacia Magnolia. Todo parece indicar que la pareja había despertado minutos antes, ya que se han tomado de las manos, mientras miran hacia el cielo de su pequeño edificio.

-¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes mejor?..., -voltea a verlo la peliazul, con el rostro resumido en la preocupación.

-Sí Juvia…, -con un ligero esfuerzo se sienta, dejando al descubierto su dorso, el cual es ocupado por una de las manos de la maga de agua, que le acaricia como si tratara de confortarle. –Me preocupas… Gray-sama…, -insiste en mirarlo como si la crueldad más grande del mundo se hubiera ensañado con él.

-Ya te dije que no es…, -en ese momento no puede terminar de hablar, ya que apurado se lleva una mano a la boca y sale corriendo de la casa.

-¡Graay-samaa!, -sale corriendo tras de él la Loxar, -No puede ser… Gray-sama está gravemente enfermo…, -se agacha a su lado, al ver que el pelinegro azulado se ha quedado de cuclillas, recostado en la pared, tras de aparentemente haber vomitado. -¡Gray-sama!, ¡Ya no puedes seguir diciéndole a Juvia que no te pasa nada!, ¡Si Juvia está viéndolo con sus propios ojos!, ¡Gray-sama no estás bien!, -casi se le salen las lágrimas a torrentadas al ver que él no parece hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien…, -cierra los ojos tratando de convencerse a si mismo, ocultando de ella sus grisáceos iris cansados.

-Por favor…, -le toma entonces una de sus manos la maga de agua y la rodea con ambas suyas, -Deja que Juvia te lleve donde un doctor…, -lo mira suplicante y preocupada. –Llevas más de una semana así… mareado… y con náuseas, definitivamente no es normal…

-Oe…, -voltea a verla finalmente y trata de sonreírle, -Con tal que no pongas una cara como esa nunca más…, -propone refiriéndose a su inminente preocupación por él.

Ante su gesto y palabras, no le queda más que sonreír aliviada.

**La propuesta de Juvia había surtido efecto, al poco rato, los magos de hielo y agua de Fairy Tail, se encontraban caminando en medio de las calles empedradas del pueblo de Neverending cuyo camino queda en dirección hacia Magnolia.**

-¡Ohhh!, ¡Ese parece ser un buen lugar Gray-samaa!, -se emociona la Loxar y tomándolo del brazo lo mete a la fuerza al recinto.

-¿Así que ese es tu problema?..., -lo observa un hombre que parece Shaman indígena, cuyo penacho era tan enorme que apenas y podían vérsele los ojos.

-No… la verdad…, -lo mira nervioso Gray por lo que se levanta del asiento, pero es sentado inmediatamente por un toque del hombre en el hombro del mago.

-¡LO QUE ESTE HOMBRE NECESITA ES UNA LIMPIAAAA URGENTEEEE!, -proclama, podría decirse que hasta elevando su energía y seguidamente saca de la nada un ramo de varias ramas finas con hojas de olor fuerte. -¡SALGAN DE AHÍ ESPÍRITUS DEL MAAAAL!

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -se espantan ambos magos visitantes al ver las intensiones del Shaman de venir a pegarle con todo a Gray, por lo que salen corriendo a máxima velocidad de ahí.

A varios cientos de Kilómetros…

-¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, -jadean de la impresión y la velocidad con que huyeron, posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras tratan de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Te dije que eso no era una buena ideaaa!, -se queja Gray.

Escena siguiente, un símbolo de Fairy Tail, aparece en pantalla y los lleva a otra estancia.

-¿Y aquí?..., -mira con ojos de raya y punto la entrada del lugar el mago alquimista. -¿Madame Adivina?... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?...

-Juvia ha escuchado de los aldeanos que esta mujer es muy buena en lo que hace Gray-sama, seguramente podrá ayudarnos…, -baja entonces el rostro apenada por la situación anterior, -Juvia… no te traería a un lugar donde te hicieran daño de nuevo… ¡Gray-samaaa!, -levanta el rostro mostrándole su llanto enloquecido que corre a marejadas con sus mejillas.

-Claro, claro, tranquila, -empieza a caminar hacia adentro sin darse cuenta que está completamente desprovisto de sus ropas.

-¡Gray-samaaa!, -trata de detenerlo la maga de agua pero es demasiado tarde, el estruendo grito de "Madame adivina" le hace darse cuenta de eso.

Minutos después está completamente apenado el Fullbuster, mientras ya vestido yace sentado frente a la bola de cristal de la vidente.

-Descuida muchacho… ya había predicho que un joven apuesto y desnudo me visitaría…, -habla calma y profunda la mujer.

-¿En eso cierto?, -se sorprende y alegra Juvia.

-Sí…, -sonríe por lo bajo la mujer, -Mi joven y apuesto gigoló llegará pronto…, -murmura para si misma.

-¿Y… puede ver algo en su bola?..., -la mira no muy convencido Gray.

Ante sus palabras, la adivina se concentra en el humo que sobrevuela dentro de su circunferencia mágica. -¿Eh?... es… magia…

-¿Magia?... ¡¿quiere decir que alguien hechizó a Gray-sama para que se sienta mal? , -se espanta Juvia y pone de pie.

-Tranquila niña…, -la calla de golpe, -son… dos…, -prosigue la mujer

-¿Dos?..., -pregunta el Fullbuster interesado.

-Dos… iguales… no… distintos… iguales pero distintos…

-¿Eh?..., -levanta una ceja Gray sin comprender nada, -creo… que lo mejor será que nos vayamos… muchas gracias, -se levanta y tomando a Juvia de la mano salen del lugar.

Madame adivina quedó tan petrificada por lo que vio, que no pudo siquiera cobrarles.

-Vaya que si fue extraño eso…, -comenta Gray, mientras caminan por la calle, retomando el rumbo por su excursión en busca de la cura para su malestar.

-¡Gray-sama!, -se detiene la Loxar, al ver en la calle, los puesto de ventas de vegetales de las personas, miraba cada uno de los alimentos cual fuera un exquisito manjar, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en un par de chiles verdes que a sus ojos parecieron hasta brillar. -¿Po…po…podemos comprar esto?...

-¿Lo quieres?..., -se detiene a ver por lo que su amada preguntaba. –mmm… ¿Cuánto es?, -pregunta el mago de hielo a la vendedora.

-Jaja… sin duda esto le caerá muy bien al bebé, debe procurar que todos los antojos que ella tenga se le cumplan, de lo contrario la calamidad caerá… puede llevárselo así…, -responde la mujer, cual hubiera visto el caso de Juvia en muchas otras mujeres día con día. –Comentario que dilató sorprendidas las pupilas del ojigris, junto a las de la ojiazul, quien al escuchar la conversación dejó caer uno de los chiles.

-¿Cómo dice?..., -se ha quedado estupefacta Juvia.

Al ver la reacción de ambos, la mujer se limita a sonreír, -la unidad de salud es por allá…, -señala extendiendo su brazo

-Esto no suele suceder amenudo pero se han visto suficientes casos como para decir que ha sido comprobada su veracidad., -se escucha entonces la voz del doctor con el que finalmente han logrado pasar los magos fugitivos.

-¿Cómo no entiendo?..., -lo mira inexplicado Gray.

-A veces… cuando las parejas están muy compenetradas es posible que se de una proyección de los síntomas del estado por el que la pareja esté pasando.

-Es decir… si Gray-sama se enfermara de un resfriado… ¿Juvia sería la que estornudara?, -trata de comprender la Loxar.

-Algo por el estilo…, ahora que le está pasando al señor Fullbuster es precisamente eso… usted su esposa, está embarazada pero es él quien aqueja Náuseas y malestar.

-Ahh…., -parece comprender Gray, -¡¿QUÉEE?, -luego su grito llega hasta más allá de las afueras del recinto médico.

Minutos después ambos han salido de ahí, aún incrédulos e idos de la realidad. Parados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo… Gray-sama?..., -pregunta Juvia.

-Sí…

Ambas miradas estaban completamente idas, cuando tras un par de minutos parecen ir relajándose y de cierta forma la mueca de su boca se fue transformando en una sonrisa, para el segundo siguiente empezar a reir de su propia idiotez al ni siquiera sospecharlo y volteando a verse gritan de la emoción abrazándose.

-¿sabes lo que quiere Juvia?..., -se separa de él para verlo y convertirlo en su cómplice.

-¿Qué podrá ser?..., -cierra los ojos y se inclina para besarla, pero abre grandes los ojos al sentir como la Loxar ha topado la bolsa con los chiles contra su pecho.

-¡Juvia está impaciente por probar los chiles que Gray-sama le hará!, -junta las manos emocionada.

-¿Ej?... mm… ¿Y cómo se supone que haré esto?..., -mira la bolsa intrigado.

-Pues… Juvia ha imaginado que Gray-sama podría hacer una paleta…, ya que Juvia tiene muchas ganas de comer hielo…

-¿Hielo?... ¿Una paleta de chile?..., -abre grandes los ojos asustado.

- sí… Gray-sama podría bañarlo de chocolate… y… ¡Ponerle encima una capa de queso!, -eleva sus puños emocionada

-¿Eh?... ¿Chile con… choco y…q…?..., -no puede soportar más las náuseas y sale corriendo de ahí.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 10 "El día en que el alma se congeló" ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Uhhhhh!, Por fin hemos llegado a esto… jajaja el motivo principal del fic, espero les haya gustado, a ver que viene… Dejo saludos especiales a Algodón de Azúcar, Yukistar, Andrea, Laila Yagami y AmiAylen (Bienvenida!). Saludos especiales a mi gemelita!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	10. El día en que el alma se congeló

_**Un hombre capaz de crear hielo a partir de las moléculas que flotan en el aire de la naturaleza… un alquimista del elemento sólido, cuyo paso del tiempo es capaz de mostrar el estado principal del líquido vital o el vapor que fluye directo al cielo para condensarse, lo que fuera que pasase… el tiempo acabaría arrebatándole al hielo su estado vital… su solidificación… Y en la vida de su creador es como al hielo perder el agua… no le queda más que desmoronarse…**_

**FAIRY TAL **

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 10 "El día en que el alma se congeló"**

_**-Seguir viviendo por ellos…, aún y cuando la frase es la respuesta apropiada a todo este conflicto de emociones… no puedo dejar de pensar… que al haberla conocido, al haber aceptado y compartido su amor… al hacerla mía…fui el culpable de haberle arrebatado la vida…**_

**Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle, habían emprendido camino hacia más allá del pueblo, en medio de su búsqueda de los magos de hielo y agua.**

-Si lo que ese viejo mañoso decía era cierto, ellos no pueden estar muy lejos, -analiza la situación Lucy.

-¡ESO EESSS!, -¡Y si apresuramos el paso de seguro los alcanzamos!, -empieza a caminar sumamente rápido, por no decir correr, el joven Dragneel.

-¡Espera Natsu-san!, ¡¿Por qué piensas que es en esa dirección?, -le grita desde más atrás Wendy.

-¡Mi olfato!, -se lleva una de sus manos a la nariz, -¡Puedo oler el olor del hielo a kilómetroooss!, ¡Y estoy seguro que es el hielo de ese bastardo de Graay!

-_Estás demasiado emocionado de volver a verlo…, -_No puede evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de Natsu, la ahora chica Dragneel.

-¡ohhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Cómo te gurrssssstaaa!, -hace su comentario acertado Happy.

-¡Yaaaa!, ¡No puedes pasar diciendo eso cada vez que hago una cara así!, -se molesta sonrojada la rubia.

-¿Ah no?..., -se para en seco Happy, parecía hasta palidecer por las palabras de Lucy.

-Happy…, -se asusta Charle.

-¡Pues claro!, ¡él es mi esposo ahora!, -le grita con los ojos cerrados y puños apretados, para terminar coloreándose completamente de rojo al analizar sus palabras, mismo efecto que tuvo en Natsu al escucharla después de su estruendo grito.

-Ahí van de nuevo… ya no se petrifiquen y acostúmbrense de una vez…, -los mira despectiva Charle.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, creo que los he visto petrificar unas 100 veces como mínimo…, -sonríe Wendy, quien no puede evitar mirar fijamente a Natsu completamente sonrojado y rascándose tras de la cabeza.

Mientras ríe nervioso, el joven de cabellos rosas, fija su mirada en una pequeña casa, que más bien parecía un armario por la construcción que tenía.

-¡Hey!, ¿ya vieron eso?, -señala con su dedo índice hacia el lugar.

-Que cosa más rara…, -ladea la cabeza Lucy tratando de hallarme forma.

-¡Vamos a veeerr!, -se adelanta como de costumbre el hijo adoptivo de Igneel.

**Juvia, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar, voltea hacia los invasores, mientras los observa desde detrás de un árbol.**

-No puede ser… personas… invadiendo el nido de amor de Juvia y Gray-sama…, -corre rápidamente a alcanzarlos, mientras trata de no ser vista.

-¡Parece que tiene una puertaa!, -les informa Natsu, quien ya ha bajado, pero al voltear a ver hacia sus amigos, nota la presencia de la recién aparecida encapuchada quien ha tomado a Lucy de rehén.

-¡Será mejor que salgan de este lugar, personas de Royal Court!, -amenaza Juvia cuya vista estaba borrosa y aún tapada con la capucha, no veía casi nada.

-¡Esa voz!, -la reconoce de inmediato Lucy. -¡Juvia!

-¡Claro!, ¡¿a quién más buscarían si no es a Juvia o a Gray-sama?

-¡Espera!, ¡No comprendes!, ¡Soy yo Lucy!, -trata de zafarse, pero es en vano, la chica Loxar seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¡Suéltala malditoooo!, -se abalanza contra ellas Natsu, quien aún no sabía lo descubierto por Lucy, pero en detenido por un muro de hielo que salió rápidamente frente a él e interrumpió su llegada hacia la Heartfilia. -¡¿Pero qué?, -se espanta por un segundo, para el siguiente parpadear, -¡¿GRAAY?, -lo busca con la mirada en todas direcciones.

Hasta que su mirada de ojos punteagudos, se topa con la de los ojos caídos del Fullbuster.

-¡GRAAAYYY!, -abre grandes los ojos al verlo el Salamander y con él Wendy y los demás.

-¡Fíjate hacia donde golpeas idiota!, -la palabra de recibimiento del amigo.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Yo pensaba que habías vuelto a hacerte el héroe y rescatarnos maldito!, ¡¿acaso ya te afiliaste con los malos?, ¡¿No te das cuenta que ese maldito quiere hacerle daño a Lucy?

-¿Ese?..., -voltea entonces en la dirección de Lucy, donde efectivamente sólo está Juvia, -ah… es la capucha…, -razona entonces, -¡Juvia!, -la llama para que se muestre, con lo que Natsu abre grandes los ojos. La mujer de agua seguía igual de cómo la recordaba, a excepción de su cabellera, cuyas ondulaciones habían llegado un tanto más debajo de su cintura.

-Gray-sama… Juvia tampoco les había reconocido… por eso les atacó…, -explica nerviosa y entonces empieza a tambalearse, pero al segundo siguiente es atrapada por Gray, quien la sostiene antes de que se desmaye.

-Gray…, -lo observa parado a su lado Lucy, se notaba el tiempo que había pasado sobre él, mejorando aún más su apariencia, más alto y sus cabellos ligeramente crecidos, le dan cierto aire de misticismo.

-Nos encontramos en buen momento… estábamos buscando como regresar a Fairy Tail, -les informa. –La competencia por el Snow fairy… ha finalmente empezado, -responde mientras carga a Juvia entre sus brazos y observa su rostro durmiente mientras sonríe tristemente.

-¡¿El Snow Fairy?, ¡¿Eso otra vez?, ¡¿De qué estás hablando Gray?, -interroga desde más abajo el Salamander.

-Hablo de mi hijo, que Juvia está esperando, -les responde serio, declaración que abre grandes las pupilas de todos los presentes.

_**-Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos reunidos es paz… a pesar que todo ese tiempo la pasamos huyendo… esos días ahora no son más que recuerdos… las vivencias que nos unieron tanto…yo… sólo quería protegerla… sin embargo… aunque el destino lo edificamos nosotros mismos… hay sorpresas que trae la vida acarreadas por tus propias decisiones que no queda más que afrontar… aún y cuando sientas que el corazón se te rompe en miles de fragmentos… y que el alma se te congela… pensando que si ella se fue… tú te tendrías que haber ido con ella… pero quedas aquí… atado a la maldita soledad… y a la desesperación de no saber que hacer… ¿Qué camino tomar?... ¿Qué palabras decir?... En quien confiar…**_

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?, -es Erza quien ha salido corriendo hasta la puerta, pero la sorpresa la encontró a ella, una inminente ola gigantesca se adentro en el gremio, levantándolo todo y a todos, intempestiva, arrazadora, escalofriante… un Tifón…

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charle y todos los demás, fueron arrastrados hacia afuera del gremio, por aquella tremenda corriente, que ha su paso iba congelándose, dejando la ciudad cual fuera una enorme escultura de hielo, con las figuras de jet, Droy, Levy, entre otros.

-¡Juviaaa!, estira su brazo hacia ella el mago de hielo, pero por más que quiso atraparla con su mano, no pudieron siquiera tocarse y la perdió de vista.

_**-Debí haberlo imaginado cuando escuché gritar a Erza… ¡Debí haberla sujetado desde un principio!, que valen ya las lamentaciones… si todo lo que había encontrado… en ella… lo que ella significaba… lo que ella me había dado… me fue arrebatado… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir con esto?...**_

En el País de Celes…

-Verán… Tifon-sama fue muy generoso al darme un escenario con un asiento en primera fila… para observar la muerte de mi amado Gray-sama…, -habla la pelirosada de largas botas.

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a matarme si no bajas?..., -empieza a molestarse el Fullbuster.

-Porque el protagonista de esta pelea es otra persona…, -se escucha detrás suyo la voz conocida y detestable para esos momentos de Cyan.

-¡No!, -se preocupa por unos segundos y cierra los ojos, para abrirlos al segundo siguiente y voltear a él. Al hacerlo no puede evitar abrir grandes los ojos y preocuparse al notar que trae consigo a Juvia, a quien de un certero golpe con el antebrazo directo en el rostro, manda volando hacia la pared, acto que rápidamente es tratado de evitar por Gray, que con la fuerza del Geiser llega antes que ella al destino y la atrapa, chocando la espalda de ella contra el pecho de Gray y él contra la pared, ambos caen al suelo. Gray, que la había abrazado por la cabeza y el abdomen para que no se lastimara demasiado, abre los ojos sorprendido, al sentir el tacto con su mano izquierda, que apoyada en el vientre de Juvia puede sentir como ha crecido, desde el momento en que él lo recordaba, antes de ser arrastrados a Celes.

-Gray-sama…, -parece comprender su sorpresa Juvia, por lo que lleva su mano junto a la suya y la coloca sobre la de Gray, encima de su abdomen grávido.

-Juvia…, -busca encontrar su mirada con la de ella, hasta que lo hace, la mira preocupado, y bajando su otra mano de la cabeza de Juvia, la coloca también sobre su vientre, de tal manera que ha atrapado el pequeño abdomen de embarazo de la mujer de agua entre sus manos.

-El paso del tiempo en este lugar está distorsionado Gray-sama…, es debido a la magia de esa mujer, -habla refiriéndose a Barahime, -Juvia ha estado fuera de este lugar durante dos largos meses… Juvia te necesitaba tanto…, -reclina su cabeza hacia atrás, para quedar a nivel del cuello del Fullbuster y llevando su mano al rostro del pelinegro, lo acaricia anheladamente en la mejilla.

Cyan observa la escena sumamente serio y hasta molesto.

-Tranquila… ya todo estará bien…, -empieza a levantarse y con él a ella, toma una se sus manos, mientras la levanta halándola por la espalda con el otro brazo. Una vez parados ambos, se reclina sobre ella y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos la besa, beso que es correspondido rápidamente por la Loxar, pero parece quedarse con la euforia del momento entre sus labios, ya que Gray se separa y la coloca tras de él.

-Ya veo… con que eso era lo que querías…, -dirige su mirada hacia Juvia el ojiazul, -que lamentable… con un mago de su nivel…, descuida… ya te lo dije, terminando con él, no habrá excusa alguna para que no quieras permanecer a mi lado y convertirte en mi propiedad, tú y ellos…

-¡¿Qué?, -se enfurece rápidamente Gray por sus palabras, -¡¿Acaso me perdí de algo maldito?, ¡¿Qué tanto le andas diciendo a mi mujer?

-¡Su mujer!, -los ojos de Juvia se vuelven corazones al escucharlo defenderla de esa manera.

_**-Todo sucedió tan rápido… aún ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado… si esa maldita hada no hubiera aparecido?...**_

Te lo dije…, un ser inferior como tú, jamás podrá hacerme el más mínimo dañó, ¡Muere de una vez maldito dragón de fuego!, ¡Y llévate contigo a toda esta escoria!, ¡Lo único que necesito es al Snow Fairy!, -levanta su brazo nuevamente, -¡LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAR ASESINA!, ¡EL AGUA QUE FLUYE CAPAZ DE DAR Y QUITAR LA VIDA!, ¡RAFAGA DEL DRAGÓN DE AGUA: CEMENTERIO DE DRAGONES!, -invoca Tifon y con ello, la oleada tsunámica se abalanzó sobre ellos, como si dentro de ella cada gota de aquella agua fueran cuchillas que cortaban y acababan con todo a su paso y terminara en una explosión, que hizo brotar el agua a través de todos los poros de la Tierra hacia el exterior.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo se nota como Tifón a quedado congelado por unos cuantos minutos dentro del Koori no Toge de Cyan.

Gray, tiembla mientras trata de reponerse de aquel fuerte impacto, pero levanta el rostro para ver lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor, entonces se topa con la mirada de Cyan que lo observa parado junto a Tifon.

-Pude verlo… dentro de tu hielo cálido…, -le sonríe el peliazul, -el hijo de Grace…, -cierra entonces los ojos, para luego ser golpeado por el brazo de Tifon, que ha reventado el hielo y lo manda hasta atrás, prácticamente rompiéndole la caja torácica de lo fúrico que le dejó su ataque.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita en desesperación Gray al observar la escena, pero tratando de controlarse aprieta los párpados y se levanta como puede, mira en todas direcciones y todos sus amigos estaban desperdigados en todas direcciones. -¿Por qué?..., -se mira a si mismo notando que no está tan lastimado como los demás. Se fija entonces como una muralla de hielo ha caído frente a él, sin duda, ese hielo, no era de nadie más que de Cyan. –se reincorpora completamente y camina lento entre los cuerpos, -Natsu…, -observa a su amigo, que ha perdido su transformación, mirando en otra dirección ve a Wendy, para luego mirar al frente y encontrarse con la peor de las condiciones que jamás creyó ver en su amada. -¡JUVIAAAA!, -corre como loco hasta ella y agachándose la recoge entre sus brazos, se encontraba muy lastimada, rasgada, herida, golpeada… en todas las partes que componen su cuerpo, incluso su abdomen había resultado herido, por lo que Gray pone una de sus manos sobre su vientre sólo para llenarla de sangre, la mira estupefacto.

-Juvia…, -prácticamente le susurra, al no notar respuesta la acerca más a él y la abraza con fuerza, -¡vamos Juvia!, -sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, que enseguida se derraman sobre sus mejillas sucias por la batalla, -ahhh…ah…, ¡Juviaaaa!, -sigue llamándola y junta su rostro al suyo, por lo que la lágrima que corría sobre la mejilla de Gray, ahora parece derramada por la Loxar.

-Será mejor que saquemos al bebé antes que él también muera por la falta de irrigación del recipiente, -ha llegado hasta él Tifon, ante sus palabras, los ojos de Gray se abrieron al máximo, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas y sus conjuntivas aún bañadas en lágrimas y recostándola en el piso, de dejó ir contra el dragón, en un intento desenfrenado por desaparecerlo lo golpeó, lo golpeó y lo golpeó, pero no obtuvo ningún beneficio al hacerlo, como resultado recibió una paliza por parte del Dragon Slayer, que lo mandó de regreso al lado de Juvia, pero rápidamente se paró frente a ella y se colocó en posición de Ice Shell.

-No puede ser… ya no tengo más fuerza…, -mira borrosa la figura de Tifon ante él. –Por favor… esto no puede acabar así… ¡Ice Shell!, -el viento empieza a levantarse a su alrededor, dándole al lugar el toque de ventisca fresca. –yo…, -cierra los ojos y cae arrodillado, pero antes de desplomarse contra el suelo, es alcanzado por las manos tibias de una persona, quien lo abraza, por lo que Gray abre los ojos y al separarse de ella se sorprende.

-¿En verdad deseas salvarlos?..., -pregunta la recién aparecida mujer, de cabellos rubios como los rayos de sol y mirada dorada, vestía un traje blanco encendido que apenas podía admirarse.

-Por supuesto…, -responde extrañado de la aparición.

-¿Sin importar cual sea el precio?...

-Daría mi vida entera…, -le responde

La mujer de vestimenta y mirada brillante asiente, pero no especifica cual sería el precio a pagar…

-¿Un hada?..., -razona entonces Gray, al observar como se pone de pie la mujer y estira su brazo hacia Tifon.

-¡Hablas de convertirte en un ser supremo!, ¡Pero ningún ser inferior puede siquiera pensar en llegar a poner sus manos en un hada!, -seguidamente la escena se llenó de luz, que empezó a abarcar desde el lugar en que se encontraba Tifon, para luego seguir por encima de los Fairys. Al disiparse, el Dragon Slayer de Agua había desaparecido.

**-**El lo tenía todo calculado… el tiempo se distorsiona dentro de este lugar… por lo que el tiempo para ellos avanza mucho más rápido aquí, que en el exterior. Los bebé están por nacer…, -cierra los ojos y desaparece.

-¡¿QUË?, -sale de su cansancio para entrar en modo de padre preocupado, -se levanta como puede y sale corriendo hasta Juvia.

Entonces una voz se escucha, era la Voz de Grace Fullbuster…

_**-Existe la leyenda de las hadas con cola… si le pides un deseo a las hadas, de seguro te lo concederán…después de todo, cuando nace un alma con espíritu de hada, ellas comen una galleta y derraman las migas sobre su cabeza, para reconocerlo y escucharlo cuando lo necesite…no lo olvides… Gray…**_

**-_Sin embargo… ninguna de ellas es lo que parece… así que ten cuidado al desear…, eran palabras que solía decirme mi madre… ¿Acaso ella sabía algo al respecto?..._**

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -tiemblan los ojos de Gray, mientras sostiene a uno de los pequeños entre sus brazos.

-Que vine por el niño… tú me lo prometiste, -responde el hada seria

-¡Yo no he prometido semejante cosa!, ¡Jamás jugaría con la vida de mis hijos!, -se exalta por la vuelta de eventos.

-Dijiste que no importaba cual fuera el precio…

-En ese momento…, -aprieta los párpados preocupado.

-Por favor espera…, -es entonces Juvia la que habla.

-Juvia…, -voltea a ella preocupado Gray.

-Te propongo un intercambio…, -tiemblan los ojos de la Loxar, -si necesitas de alguien… por favor toma a Juvia… pero no toques a Gray-sama ni a los bebés…

-¿Eh?..., -se queda extrañada el hada.

-¡Qué estás diciendo!, ¡Si desde un principio dije que si quisieras algo!... ¡te daría mi vida!. –se desespera Gray.

-Sin embargo no puedo aceptar esa petición… debido a que la vida que fue salvada fue la de esta mujer… si ella no puede aceptar el intercambio de tu vida por la suya… no me queda más remedio que aceptar su petición…

-Juvia…, -la mira incrédulo Gray, -esto no puede estar pasando…

No le dio oportunidad de decir nada… simplemente desapareció junto a ella…, por lo que el mago de hielo queda parado frente al vacío… con los ojos muy abiertos y una lágrima derramada sobre su mejilla, que va rodando despacio…

-¡Graaay!, ¡Por fin encontré la salida de estas estúpidas cuevas!, -llega a su lado Natsu, quien como todo tío maravillado con el nuevo integrante de la familia, anda con el otro bebé en brazos, al no recibir respuesta se extraña, por lo que da un paso más adelante, entonces puede observar el rostro descompuesto de su amigo, quien ya se ha ahogado en sus propias lágrimas y cae al suelo arrodillado. La expresión en el rostro de Natsu, cambia de inmediato a la preocupación.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 11 "El valor de la vida" ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Bueno… este capítulo es un mal necesario para seguir con la trama, ahora que ya ha pasado la formación de la estrecha relación de los magos de hielo y agua, ya podemos hablar del porqué Gray se amargó tanto… jeje… se vienen capítulos tiernos con los bebés y amargos con Gray… espero les guste lo que viene y claro que siempre habrá Gruvia, aunque sea en los recuerdos de Gray.

Lo que se vió en este capi, es el resumen de los 4 capítulos finales de mi fanfic Fairy Tail Snow Fairy, por si no lo han leído, está más explicado lo que sucedió en él.

Dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Mafi ariadne, Lluvia-chan, Laila Yagami, XRainGirl, AmyAylen y Cata Fullbuster.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	11. El valor de la vida

_**Un hombre capaz de crear hielo a partir de las moléculas que flotan en el aire de la naturaleza… un alquimista del elemento sólido, cuyo paso del tiempo es capaz de mostrar el estado principal del líquido vital o el vapor que fluye directo al cielo para condensarse, lo que fuera que pasase… el tiempo acabaría arrebatándole al hielo su estado vital… su solidificación… Y en la vida de su creador es como al hielo perder el agua… no le queda más que desmoronarse…**_

**FAIRY TAL **

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo 11 "El valor de la vida"**

_**-Seguir viviendo por ellos…, aún y cuando la frase es la respuesta apropiada a todo este conflicto de emociones… no puedo dejar de pensar… que al haberla conocido, al haber aceptado y compartido su amor… al hacerla mía…fui el culpable de haberle arrebatado la vida…**_

**Han pasado dos días desde el incidente… aún y cuando la magia de Tifón desapareció de Magnolia, el dolor que causó su aparición está más presente que nunca… Tras su regreso a Fairy Tail, Natsu y los demás informaron de lo ocurrido en la tierra de Celes, los heridos fueron atendidos en el hospital de Magnolia y los gemelos Fullbuster Loxar fueron internados en el recinto, debido a las condiciones precarias de su nacimiento, para mantener vigilada su evolución y estado de salud.**

Una vez pudo escapar de toda las atenciones lastimeras que le brindaron sus amigos, por los recientes acontecimientos y a sabiendas que sus hijos estabas internados en el hospital, pudo finalmente correr… y seguir corriendo, hasta llegar lo más lejos que sus piernas lo llevaron, tratando así de deshacerse de la angustia que le corría por dentro. El mago de hielo, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta las afueras de la ciudad, al bosque, que años más tarde sería bautizado como el bosque de la Lluvia, por la torrencial tormenta que empezó a caer en el lugar, desde ese día…

Cayó arrodillado sobre la tierra y cerrando fuertemente los párpados, se dejó caer de brazos contra el suelo, aruñando la tierra y apuñándola en sus manos, la cual enseguida se congeló y con ella todo el piso bajo de él. -¡AGGGGHHHHHHHH!, -dejó finalmente salir los sentimientos que le carcomían el interior, evidenciado en sus gritos y lágrimas en corriente que se deslizaron rápidamente sobre sus mejillas y llegaron al suelo congelado, almacenándose unas al lado de otras, formando pequeños arroyos, mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba adolorido y atontado, cual se le resquebrajara poco a poco y al mismo tiempo de un solo tajo. –Juvia… Ju…, -sus labios se mueven ligeros y de ellos, algunos quejidos que pronunciaban en nombre de su amada, lograron escabullirse, -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?..., -trata de tranquilizarse y se sienta, pero cuando empieza a limpiar sus lágrimas, el simple hecho de mojar sus manos, le recuerda a ella, por lo que sintiéndose patético se lleva ambas manos a los ojos, mientras se deja llorar amargamente.

A los poco minutos parece recobrar la conciencia acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo y se encuentra a si mismo, tirado en el piso, acostado de lado y con las lágrimas marcadas en el rostro, algunas aún frescas, por lo que trata de por lo menos sentarse y así lo hace, se limpia entonces las lágrimas, pero no le ayuda a recuperar el brillo en su mirada, sus iris grises completamente apagados, parecen ir enfureciéndose con el cambio de expresión en su mirada, comandado por los movimientos de sus cejas sumamente molestas y en un arranque, se levanta de golpe y juntando sus manos, proclama por su magia congelada, cubriendo de hielo, prácticamente todo el bosque de un solo conjuro, por lo que al sentir el desbalance de magia, nuevamente cae al suelo, pero esta vez a gatas, topándose con su reflejo, cierra los ojos frustrado y demostrando toda la ira que tenía por dentro, empieza a darle de golpes al hielo que acaba de invocar- ¡AGHHHHHH!, ¡AGHHHHHHH!, ¡MALDITA SEAAAA!, -puñetazo tras puñetazo se hace cada vez más duro el golpe y con ello el daño en sus manos y en su respiración, que se ha acelerado de sobremanera, pareciera incluso que le cuesta trabajo respirar, pero no parece importarle y levantándose se tira de golpe contra los árboles congelados a golpearlos y patearlos, al final del último puñetazo, la estela de sangre quedó impregnada sobre el hielo.

-¡Ahí estáaa!, -se escucha de lejos la voz de Erza, quien seguida de Natsu han salido en busca de Gray al no encontrarlo en el gremio ni sus alrededores.

-¡Graaay!, -llega al lado de Erza, Natsu, quien abre grandes los ojos al ver el lugar congelado a su totalidad y a su amigo, dándose de golpes contra su propio hielo, por lo que apretando los dientes preocupado, emprende carrera hasta él.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?, -le detiene el puñetazo Erza, por lo que el Fullbuster voltea a verla y encuentra su mirada enrojecida y llorosa con la de ella, lo que prácticamente le rompe el corazón a la Scarlet, -…Gray…, -en un segundo más la hiperventilación de su respiración ya no le fue controlable y cual quisiera morirse, la situación pareciera no importarle, pero perdió la conciencia antes de seguir haciéndose daño, siendo atrapado por Natsu, antes de que caiga al suelo.

-Está mucho peor de lo que esperaba…, -le dirige una mirada tierna al pelinegro, sintiendo la comprensión del asunto.

-¡Graaayyy, rayos!, ¡No te desmayes!, -le grita mientras lo sube sobre su espalda el Salamander, pero su rostro igual mostraba la preocupación que se apoderó de la Scarlet.

-¡Debemos irnos rápido Natsu!, -le ordena Titania.

Así, abandonaron el lugar, que al verlos partir, empezó a cubrirse de nubosidad… unas cuantas gotas de llovizna empezaron a caer entonces.

000===000

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, -pregunta entonces Lucy, estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, cuando finalmente vió entrar a Natsu y a Erza. Lyon que estaba a su lado también se puso de pie, ya que luego de lo ocurrido en el país de Celes, había decidido no regresar a Lamya hasta que las cosas con Gray se aclararan.

-Lo encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad… estaba muy mal…, -baja la mirada Erza, al sentirse culpable de no haberlo tenido vigilado.

-¿Muy mal?..., -se preocupa Lucy y voltea hacia Natsu, esperando explicación de su parte.

-Sus manos… el muy desgraciado pensó que pegándole a todo se iba a sentir mejor supongo, -explica su razonamiento el Salamander.

-Y su respiración, cuando llegamos aquí, prácticamente ya no respiraba, me explicó el doctor que estaba en una crisis asmática, no tenía idea de que él estuviera enfermo de algo así… aunque me dijo que la emoción que pasó fue demasiado fuerte y por eso de le desató.

-Ya veo…, -parece entender Lyon, -cuando Ur y yo lo encontramos, Ur le decía que desistiera del entrenamiento… ya que la actividad era demasiado dura para él y a menudo le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, pero el muy terco no se dejó vencer y llegó un momento en que eso ya no le ocurrió, pensé que esas cosas se superaban…

-No tenía idea…, -sigue sorprendida Erza.

-Voy… a hablar con él… vengo en un momento, -le sonríe a su esposo y seguido a sus amigos y parte rumbo a la habitación del Fullbuster la rubia.

-…Lucy… ojalá a ti si te escuche…, -aprieta el puño Erza.

Habiendo caminado hasta la habitación, se detiene unos segundos y toma aire, seguidamente toca la puerta con la mano, avisando de su entrada y seguidamente abre la puerta, para cerrarla tras de ella una vez entró.

-¿Gray?..., -pregunta, indagando si está despierto, mientras se acerca, pero el mago no deja de ver hacia la ventana, hasta que llega el punto de tenerla tan cerca, que no puede hacer más que fruncir el seño y voltear a verla molesto y sentándose sobre la cama se quita el oxígeno por bigotera, demostrándole que no tiene ninguna fragilidad, para que venga a verlo ó consolarlo.

Pero la Dragneel, sólo sonríe y acercándose a él lo más que puede lo abraza, cerrando los ojos y juntando la cabeza de Gray contra su mentón. –Tranquilo…, -le invita a abandonar esa actitud, por lo que al sentirse completamente desarmado sus grisáceos ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Todos… están muy preocupados por ti… por todo lo que pasó…, -se separa entonces y le toma de las manos, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, -Y es natural que te sientas así…, -no puede evitar que sus propios ojos se humedezcan.

-…Lucy…, -baja la mirada al comprender sus palabras, era cierto… después de todo, los demás no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando…

-Puede… que si las circunstancias fueran otras… yo misma… tampoco te comprendiera… pero creo… que ahora puedo hacerlo…, porque Gray… también yo he aprendido lo que es amar con locura a una persona… Natsu es el amor de mi vida… no sé que haría sin él…, -sus palabras entrecerraron los ojos del mago de hielo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que eso precisamente le había pasado a él? –Pero… también hay algo más… que… hasta el momento en que te das cuenta de su existencia… te das cuenta que no había nada en el mundo, que siquiera que acerque al amor que puede despertar en ti… tanto… que te enseña que no importa las circunstancias por las que te esté arrastrando la vida… le da un significado a seguir viviendo… le da valor a la vida…

-…Mis hijos…, -responde el mago, sin creer todavía sus propias palabras…, tenía hijos… dos preciosos bebés que han llegado a su vida para salvarlo del decaimiento y la desesperación…

-Sí…, -sonríe Lucy, mientras se lleva una mano al vientre.

Entonces ambos se abrazan y luego se secan las lágrimas.

-¿Eh?..., -abre los ojos grandes entonces Gray, -¿hijos?... ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ Y NATSUU!

-¿hasta ahora lo comprendes?..., -una gota se posa al lado de su cabeza.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Frozen Soul, Capítulo 12 "Guardería Fairy Tail", ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

¡Holas!, bueeeno, ya estuvo eso, jaja, casi lloro escribiéndolo xD, espero les haya gustado.

Saludos a Amyaylen, Yukistar y Algodón de Azucar.

Ya nee!


	12. Guardería Fairy Tail

_**Hay algo… que… hasta el momento en que te das cuenta de su existencia… notas que no había nada en el mundo, que siquiera se acerque al amor que puede despertar en ti… tanto… que te enseña que no importa las circunstancias por las que te esté arrastrando la vida… le da un significado a seguir viviendo… le da valor a la vida… y es precisamente el regalo que ella me dio…**_

**FAIRY TAL **

**FROZEN SOUL**

**Capítulo Final "Guardería Fairy Tail"**

_**Lo escuché decir muchas veces… llegué a entenderlo y a sentirlo tan dentro de mí, que con una sola de sus miradas podía adentrarme en su mundo y descubrir cada día más fuerte el gran amor que me tenía… el mismo que me llevó a culparme por todos aquellos momentos que compartimos… por todo el afecto que nos demostramos… una tontería que me llevó a pensar que de no haberle correspondido nada de esto habría pasado… sin embargo, ante mí está la prueba de que todo lo que vivimos fue cierto y que el amor de ella aún vive… y yo debo protegerlo…**_

-…Mis hijos…, -responde el mago, sin creer todavía sus propias palabras…, tenía hijos… dos preciosos bebés que han llegado a su vida para salvarlo del decaimiento y la desesperación…

-Sí…, -sonríe Lucy, mientras se lleva una mano al vientre.

Entonces ambos se abrazan y luego se secan las lágrimas.

-¿Eh?..., -abre los ojos grandes entonces Gray, -¿hijos?... ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ Y NATSUU!

-¿hasta ahora lo comprendes?..., -una gota se posa al lado de su cabeza.

Momentos después, el pelinegro azulado yace parado frente a los cuneros del hospital y guiado por una enfermera que le proporciona el acceso, entra algo nervioso, mientras los 4 miembros del equipo de Natsu restantes, lo esperan desde fuera de la vitrina pero logrando ver todo lo que pasa en el interior por medio del cristal, mientras le sonríen animándolo.

-Son ellos, -le sonríe la enfermera, atento a la indicación que le ha dado, dirige su mirada hacia ellos y cual el corazón le diera un vuelco entremezclado en la emoción y la incredulidad, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que se derraman en medio de su sonrisa.

_-Juvia… estoy aquí…con uno de nuestros bebés en brazos…, -_la imagen de Gray cargando al bebé en mantas rosas aparece en escena.

_-Me aterraba… el simple hecho de tocarlos… sentía que un mal movimiento y se iban a quebrar… no es mentira lo que dicen acerca de los recién nacidos, son tan pequeños… y tan rojos… por un momento me dieron ganas de preguntarle hasta cuando les duraría ese color… pero… decidí entonces averiguarlo yo mismo, después de todo, tengo una vida entera para hacerlo… para verlos crecer…no diré que en tu lugar…más bien…por ti…_

_Aunque no puedo asegurar que siga siendo yo mismo…después de todo una parte de mi se fue… y otra parte de mi nació… es muy confuso…_

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

**EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

**-**¿Les estás contando otra historia Mira?, -pasa frente a la plataforma del Bar Macao.

-Pues si, a Azur-chan y Zelly-chan les gustan mucho, -sonríe la peliblanca.

-¿En qué momento fue que el gremio se transformó en guardería?, -expone su punto de vista Gajeel, quien sentado en la otra esquina del bar escucha la conversación.

-Pasó en el momento que el gremio nació…, -responde Makarov desde más atrás, -Todos los niños que vinieron a este gremio… y fueron criados por este gremio… son hijos de este gremio… y así seguirá siendo… verás crecer las generaciones… y como padre te sentirás orgulloso de ver que la prosperidad viene adornada de sonrisas infantiles, -responde sincero el anciano.

-Maestro…, -le llenan de nostalgia tales palabras a Mirajane, quien luego voltea hacia los niños nuevamente.

-¡¿Y qué más pasó después?, -pregunta un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabellos negros azulados, estaba sentado sobre la plataforma del bar, ya que las sillas eran demasiado altas para él y su hermana, la pequeña de largos cabellos negros azulados sujetos en dos coletas a su lado.

-Pues…, -empieza a poner cara de misterio Mira, quien seca unas jarras y las coloca al otro lado del estante, -les diré que eso es un secreto, -sonríe.

-¡¿Quée?, -hacen pucheo los dos e inflan las mejillas inconformes.

-Que mala eres tía Mira no nos puedes dejar así… ¡Tú eres la única que nos cuenta esas maravillosas historias!, -cierra los puños emocionado el niño.

-Ara… pero también puedes preguntarle a tu papá…, -lo mira extrañado Mirajane.

-Azu-nii-chan tiene razón…, -interviene la niña, -Papi…, -su rostro se deprimió un poco al no saber como decirle a la peliblanca lo que sentía.

Para ese momento, cual sintieran la presencia recién llegada, abren grandes los ojos y voltean a la entrada.

-pero que buena percepción tienen, parece que su papá ya volvió del trabajo al que salió ayer, -les sonríe Mira y tomando a cada uno, los baja de la plataforma en que los había subido.

Al aterrizar en el piso, ambos niños salen corriendo en busca del recién llegado. Atrapándolo uno en cada pierna, por lo que el hombre coloca una mano sobre cada pequeña cabeza, -Gracias Mira…, -la observa con la acostumbrada seriedad que ha adquirido.

-Descuida, sabes que me encanta estar con Azur-kun y Zelestine-chan, pero Gray… ¿no quieres algo de beber?, luces algo cansado…

-No… gracias, dile a Erza que luego entrego el informe del trabajo, -dice sin más y se da la vuelta, ante su actitud Mira sólo lo mira comprensiva o hasta lastimera…

-¡Adiós Tía Mira!, -regresa a la realidad al escuchar la voz de los niños, quienes ya tomados de las manos de Gray, se despiden con la que tienen libre.

-¡Adiós!, -se despide también con la mano y una sonrisa, para luego bajar ambas cosas al perderlos de vista.

-¿cómo estaba?, -se asoma entonces Erza, -escuché su voz pero… he hablado tantas veces con él que creo que esta vez lo agarraría a golpes…

-Aunque han pasado algunos años ya… creo que lo que le pasó, seguirá afectándolo por mucho tiempo más Erza…, a decir verdad… a mi misma me cuesta trabajo no verlo sentado en una de las mesas junto a Juvia…

Mientras caminan hacia su casa, la pequeña sonríe al ver la mano de su padre agarrar su manita, como si la conexión que le brindara ese momento, la hiciera partícipe de su poder, que según ella era inmenso, su figura imponente, tan alto y guapo, la hacía sentir sin duda muy protegida. Mientras el niño también lo observa, cual se preguntara que tanto había en la cabeza de Gray… ¿qué tanto pensaba, para querer estar solo tanto tiempo?...

_Finalmente comprendí… que al amarlos tanto…no puedo dejar que sean débiles… he dejado mi corazón a un lado… y mi alma congelada, sólo aguardando el momento en que me necesiten, para mostrarles que la vida deben enfrentarla por ellos mismos y no dejarse arrebatar lo más importante que tienen para sí…_

**Fin**

Bueno, esto es lo que tenía para el final, sólo una pequeña escena que encerrara lo importante de la conclusión del fic, como sabrán esta idea nació para darle explicación al lapso de tiempo dentro de mi fic "Snow Fairy", espero les haya gustado, jaja y aunque creo que lo leyeron ya, dejo la invitación para quienes no lo han hecho, a leer la continuación de esta saga "Against the Fairy Law", donde Gray reencuentra a Juvia, no crean que termina así de triste xDD.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejar su review!, ¡Son inspiración!

Muchas gracias a: Trybita Zala, Lluvia-chan, Bea Fullbuster, Andrea, Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Laila Yagami, Algodón de Azúcar, JuviaFT, XRainGirl, Mafi ariadne, AmyAylen y Cata Fullbuster.

¡Jaja!, ¡Reunión masiva de fans GRUVIA en este fic xDD!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
